Una experta en robótica en Ponyville
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Resubido. En un mundo donde la magia y la tecnología están en guerra, una soldado antimágica es enviada a Equestria donde comenzará su vida desde cero... como una unicornio
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, los saludo a todos y como saben soy de los que suele poner sus notas al final pero como esto es un remake de un proyecto que tiré hace poco no veo por qué no cambiar las cosas. Entonces, como dije la primera vez que hago un crossover pero con un personaje propio y para quien lo desee puede chequear mi página de DeviantArt (link en mi biografía) para conocer la historia original de este personaje, es un comic. Tuve unos problemas aquí y allá pero el hecho es que pueden volver a disfrutar de este fanfic, al que le arreglaré ciertos detalles. Espero les guste._

**Una unicornio llamada Beatrix Peace:**

La chica se encontraba en un lugar de honor en aquella extraña ceremonia, como una más de los que hicieron posible un cambio tan radical. El fin de la guerra en su país, el inicio de una nueva era para su pueblo. Pero de todos modos no le agradaba lo que había pasado, lo que se había visto obligada a hacer y obligada a ignorar. Dio una calada a su enorme puro mientras su hermano mayor, el gobernador levantaba los brazos ante su gente.

—¡Compañeros, amigos míos! ¡Yo se los prometí! ¿No lo hice? Cunado votaron por mí les hice una promesa: que la magia sería borrada de nuestra amada nación. Esos despreciables que nos esclavizaron durante tantos años han muerto ya, cazados hasta la extinción por nuestra distinguidísima Armada. ¡Señores! ¡Nos hemos cubierto de gloria! ¡LA MAGIA SE HA EXTINTO! ¡NUESTROS NIETOS NI SIQUIERA SABRÁN QUE ALGO ASÍ DE REPULSIVO LLEGÓ A EXISTIR! ¡LA MAGIA HA MUERTO PARA SIEMPRE!

Hubo gritos y más vítores de la gente aclamando a su amado gobernador. Años de esclavitud y de esconder el verdadero poder de la tecnología habían terminado por fin; con la elección de este nuevo belicoso gobernador finalmente había comenzado la guerra y los magos fueron puestos en su lugar. Pero no contento con eso, el señor gobernador mandó a matarlos a todos. Su frase más célebre: _"Niños y mujeres embarazadas son nuestra prioridad. Los niños son el futuro, si asesinas a sus niños; acabas con su futuro"._

—E increíblemente la gente sigue siguiendo a este enfermo — dijo Beatrix dándole otra calada a su cigarro.

Su cuñada la miró severamente.

—Sabes que hablas de tu hermano.

—Sí, y lo conozco lo suficiente para decir que tiene serios problemas mentales. En fin, me cuentas por Xmail en qué termina esto. Me voy.

Janice la miró muy preocupada.

—¿Entonces está decidido, te vas? Trixie, no puedes irte. Aquí eres una respetada miembro del ejército, la comandante que hizo todo esto posible. Tu hermano te extrañará mucho…

Beatrix simplemente aplastó su puro contra el cenicero más cercano.

—La magia ha tomado mucho de nosotros Jan. Primero nuestros padres… después la cordura de mi hermano. Ganamos la guerra, pero la sed de violencia de Delber no parará aquí… querrá ayudar a los países vecinos a que extingan a la magia también. Y tal vez sea lo mejor para todos nosotros, pero… ya no puedo más. Necesito un aire… si alguien me vuelve a pedir autorización para ejecutar niños… olvídalo, esto es demasiado para mí. Dile a Dell que dejé mi renuncia y todos los papeles necesarios en su escritorio. No quiero despedirme.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque intentará detenerme, y lo logrará.

Dicho esto Beatrix Peace se montó sobre su motocicleta especial y tras colocar su ojo en el identificador retinal, el aparato se elevó por los aires y la llevó a una gran velocidad a través de los túneles que conectaban la ciudad. Ni siquiera se molestó en desequipar sus armas y demás equipo militar que traía puestos; ya se lo mandaría a Delber por correo cuando encontrara dónde quedarse. Aceleró y finalmente salió a la superficie.

Debido a que los magos no podían saber sobre la verdadera capacidad de la ciencia de los "sin-magia" por temor a que usaran sus poderes para reprimirlos; las ciudades eran todas subterráneas; pero gracias a los sistemas de reacomodación ambiental y de iluminación era mucho mejor que estar afuera; con un clima perfecto las veinticuatro horas, aire más puro que el de la superficie y según la estación tanta o más iluminación. Una utopía en donde la ciencia y la naturaleza se juntaban.

Pero de todos modos a Beatrix le gustaba conducir su moto afuera. Una de las ventajas en que la guerra había acabado era que ahora podía conducir al aire libre sin normas de tráfico ni nada que la detuviera. Era una hermosa sensación de libertad.

Pero entonces varios árboles en su camino cobraron vida y la derribaron de su motocicleta. Ella saltó justo a tiempo mientras que un grueso roble hacía pedazos su amado vehículo.

Preparó su vaporizador tipo cañón plasma.

—Muéstrate — ordenó apuntando su arma hacia el frente.

De entre la maleza salió una joven, humana como Beatrix, pero con un tono de piel verdoso, grandes orejas puntiagudas, cabello como de musgo y vestida con un top de cuero teñido de verde y una larga falda de seda. Bea bajó su vaporizador y encendió otro cigarro.

—¿Otra vez Gaia? Hasta ahora nos hemos enfrentado más de cien veces y sabes que tu magia no es rival para mis máquinas. Eres una Nivel 5 y todo pero no puedes conmigo.

Gaia no respondió, se limitó a ver a los ojos a su rival (o eso creía, pues los ojos de Beatrix siempre estaban cubiertos por dos enormes gafas rojas). De todos modos siempre lo mismo; ambas pelearían y Beatrix respetaría la amistad que alguna vez las unió para finalmente irse. No, no esta vez; ella pagaría por todo lo que el enfermo de su hermano mayor le hizo a su pueblo. Sin más Gaia levantó una gran esfera, el último de los Artefactos Mágicos custodiados por su gente de los cuales Gaia era la última con vida.

—Te veré en el infierno Beatrix. Que los espíritus del cielo no tengan piedad de ti.

—¿Qué hace esa cosa? — Preguntó Beatrix mientras que su equipo militar redireccionaba todo el poder a sus pulseras y tobilleras, poderosos escudos anti-mágicos.

—No tengo ni la menor idea. Adiós Beatrix Peace — dijo Gaia entonces.

Arrojó con violencia la esfera al suelo, justo en dirección hacia Beatrix. No tuvo tiempo de correr, la esfera estalló de repente; llevándosela consigo en un vacío infinito. No había vuelta atrás… Gaia había vencido por fin.

…

Beatrix sentía como si flotara… pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Lo único que llenaba el silencio eran los "bips" de su equipo médico que la mantenían con vida. Pero fuera de eso estaba desprotegida, estaba por completo expuesta a la magia.

—_¡Por favor! ¡Quédate conmigo_! — Sonaba una dulce voz en su cabeza. De todos modos no se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Sintió la magia penetrar en su cuerpo. Quiso gritar, no de dolor, de miedo. Odiaba la magia y había pasado su vida entera estudiándola para saber cómo combatirla; y por eso le temía tanto. La magia podía hacer cualquier cosa y era algo temible, temible en verdad.

_—¡Twilight! ¿Qué es esa cosa?_ — Preguntó una voz con acento sureño.

_—Una humana, una criatura en la que me transformé cuando traspasé el espejo._

_—¿Qué hace aquí?_ — Preguntó otra voz. Esta era más refinada que las otras.

_—Los humanos son inteligentes, le preguntaremos cuando despierte… si es que despierta._

Finalmente Beatrix abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un espacio infinito; un vacío. Levantó su arma vaporizadora pero nada. Revisó su cuerpo, estaba desnuda. Pero eso no tenía sentido, los bips de su equipo médico (una especie de mochila metálica que no se quitaba nunca) seguían sonando.

—¿Acaso estoy muerta? — Se preguntó en voz alta.

—Estás a punto, Beatrix Peace — dijo una voz, no en su cabeza sino de verdad. — Pero la opción es toda tuya.

Se volvió.

Entre el blanco se erguían ocho torres de luz pura, si el blanco del fondo era puro; esas torres de luz lo eran mucho más. Era algo sorprendente, una fuerza fuera de lo imaginable. Eran… los espíritus del cielo, los creadores del mundo y todo lo que había en este. Beatrix se inclinó.

—Levántate Beatrix Peace.

Ella lo hizo.

—Hemos visto con dolor lo que ha sucedido en tu mundo, lo que se inició por culpa de la ambición de algunos.

La chica no dijo nada, se quedó mirando a la torre de luz.

—Cuando repartimos los dones a la humanidad… a la mitad la capacidad de usar magia y a la otra una inteligencia superior… teníamos la idea que cada uno de los bandos se entendiera el uno al otro; que cooperaran juntos,

—Pero ellos nos esclavizaron primero y ahora nosotros desarrollamos armamento en secreto y los estamos cazando hasta la extinción — dijo Beatrix desganada. — ¿Qué quieren que haga? No puedo convencer al demente de mi hermano que inicie una utopía como la que ustedes soñaron. Está ciego de venganza.

—Es muy tarde para Delber, pero no para ti — dijo una de las torres de luz. — Ambos son productos de su época, pero él decidió tomar toda la carga de ser huérfanos de guerra por ti pagando con su sanidad mental. Y aun si eres un soldado de alto rango, demuestras tener conciencia. Jamás mataste a indefensos como los otros soldados; sin mencionar que te sacrificaste repetidas veces por proteger a tus soldados; y siempre respetaste tu amistad con Gaia Demetris Naturen cuando ella te traicionó repetidas veces. Estamos orgullosos Beatrix; por eso hemos decidido darte una oportunidad de que inicies de nuevo, lejos de la guerra, si eso es lo que deseas.

—_Twi, ¿qué le está pasando ahora?_ — Resonó de nuevo una de las voces en su cabeza. Esta sonaba demasiado activa.

—_¡Es la magia en el ambiente! ¡La está cambiando!_

Y efectivamente sintió cómo la magia que entró en ella comenzó a hacer efecto, dando a entender que era tipo transformación. De todos modos el cambio no lo vio; por lo que Beatrix finalmente comprendió que esta era solo su conciencia y que su cuerpo real era el que estaba cambiando y el que escuchaba todas esas voces.

—¿Y exactamente cuál es la idea? — Preguntó cambiando el tono asustado por uno mucho más serio. Su desconfianza hacia la magia obviamente se extendía a los seres más poderosos de su universo aun si eran los mismísimos Creadores. — Un dios no viene y te premia solo porque sí.

—Primero el artefacto con el que to golpeó Gaia Demetris Naturen fue creado para que los sacerdotes pudieran hablar con nosotros directamente y sólo elegimos a los que son dignos. Revisamos tu pasado y lo eres, a tu extraña forma de ser.

Beatrix torció el gesto.

—Hemos decidido que reinicies tu vida. Haz lo que quieras, no intervendremos más que observando; y créenos porque hemos elegido enviarte a un lugar donde nosotros no tenemos autoridad alguna, no somos los dioses de ese mundo.

—¿Y por qué? — Preguntó Beatrix desafiante.

—No te incumbe, humana. La pregunta es, ¿quieres empezar de nuevo?

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya qué.

Fue cuando Beatrix abrió los ojos violentamente tras recibir una horrible sacudida. Se encontraba en medio de una sala rodeada de seis… ¿equinos? No, eran equinas y la miraban muy sorprendidas. Quiso pararse pero no pudo. Se dio cuenta por fin que la magia de transformación que había sentido la había cambiado por completo… haciéndola a ella misma un equino también. Se miró su cuerpo nuevo: pelaje violeta oscuro, peor al menos la crin de esta nueva forma recordaba a su vieja cabellera: rubia y desordenada.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó una de las equinas, lavanda claro con el cabello púrpura y rosa; con un cuerno en la cabeza y alas. — ¿Estás bien? Mi nombre es Twilight, Twilight Sparkle. ¿Puedes entenderme… humana?

—¿Humana? ¿Cómo sabes qué era? — Preguntó Beatrix tocando su cabeza. En la punta de ésta crecía un solo cuerno. No tenía alas como la otra pero de todos modos era bastante rado.

—Te vimos transformarte dulzura — dijo una de color naranja y de cabello rubio, la voz del acento sureño. — ¿Fue raro, sabes? Estábamos todos tranquilos en el pueblo cuando de pronto se abren los cielos y cae una criatura extraña envuelta en una luz rara. Lo siguiente que supimos es que te transformaste en poni a los pocos minutos.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! — Dijo la voz energética, que pertenecía a una de color rosa. — ¡Y te trajimos a la casa de nuestra amiga Twilight! ¿Estás bien?

—Eso creo — murmuró ella observando su cuerpo.

Trató de pararse pero no lo logró. Su brazo derecho (o la pata en donde antes estaba este) no le respondía muy bien. Claro, esa cosa era funcional pero no tenía sensibilidad; y ahora que tenía que andar a cuatro patas sería un problema. Pero tras varios intentos lo logró.

—Toma querida, un espejo te puede ayudar — dijo la de la voz refinada, una unicornio blanca que emitía un brillo del cuerno. Un brillo con el que le levitaba un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Beatrix se cayó de la impresión. No, no podía ser eso…

—¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? — Preguntó casi gritando.

—¿Esto? — Preguntó Rarity tranquilamente. — Pues nada, un poco de magia solamente. ¡Oh! ¿No hay magia en tu mundo? Bueno, aquí en Equestria es algo que todos los alicornios y unicornios podemos hacer.

Beatrix entonces se miró al espejo y sus ojos se dirigieron a su cuerno. Gritó cuando vio unas chispas emerger de éste. No, eso no tenía ningún sentido, no podía ser. ¿Cómo era posible que ella, Beatrix Peace comandante de las Fuerzas Anitmágicas del país de Flarius pudiera ser una usuaria de magia? No tenía ningún sentido.

Estaba temblando de veras, completamente aterrada. ¿Qué esto era una broma cruel?

—¿Estás bien? — Se acercó una equina amarilla de dulce voz.

—Creo que se encuentra en shock Fluttershy — dijo una nueva voz, serena y calmada.

Beatrix miró a quien habló, una figura alta y poderosa; color blanco con un cabello como de aurora boreal. Entonces su equipo soltó un BIP anunciando que su vida estaba fuera de riesgo y que estaba completamente funcional de nuevo.

—Análisis — dijo Beatrix en un susurro.

Una voz sonó en un pequeño auricular que tenía puesto:

_—Dos nivel 3 detectados; siendo uno de ellos usted. Datos insuficientes para entender lo sucedido. Dos nivel 25 detectados. Dos nivel 25 detectados. Toda la potencia a los escudos._

Temblando, Beatrix se volvió a mirar al espejo. Tenía puesto todavía su mochila, conocida como equipo militar y su abrigo gris oscuro, parte del uniforme; así como sus cuatro pulseras de escudo. Miró de reojo a todas las ponis; según la de color blanco y cabello morado sólo los unicornios y alicornios tenían magia… eso quería decir había una buena probabilidad que las alicornios (las que combinaban alas y cuerno) fueran las Nivel 25. Al menos de la figura alta estaba segura.

Un alivio era ver su abrigo gris, por lo que con su casco izquierdo (el que sí tenía sensibilidad) se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un cigarro como pudo (seguía temblando), se puso el cigarro en los labios y de nuevo metió su casco al bolsillo tomando un pequeño encendedor eléctrico. Sus cascos funcionaban como dedos en parte, interesante. Finalmente le dio unas cuantas caladas a su puro y se sintió más calmada.

—¿Estás mejor? — Preguntó amablemente la figura alta. — Y en serio, ¿qué haces?

—Fumo, es un vicio y es malo para la salud pero relaja como no tiene idea — respondió Beatrix. — Dicen que aparecí en medio de una luz… ¿dónde estoy?

—En Equestria, tierra de los ponis — dijo la "alicornio" lavanda claro. — Como dije mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle. Ella es mi maestra, la Princesa Celestia; y ellas son mis amigas: Rainbow Dash, Flutteshy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Applejack.

Todas hicieron un pequeño gesto a modo de saludo mientras eran nombradas por la tal Twilight.

—¿Tú quién eres? — Preguntó la tal Celestia.

—Beatrix Peace. Ingeniera mecatrónica del país Flarius.

Una verdad a medias, ella manejaba armamento pesado; pero sólo porque tenía un título universitario en ingeniería mecatrónica lo que le permitía usar el equipo correctamente sin lastimar a nadie en el proceso.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo terminaste aquí? — Preguntó Celestia de nuevo.

—No.

Beatrix hizo prácticas de interrogatorio en caso fuera capturada por el enemigo, le era fácil mentir.

—¡Conque Bea entonces! — Se emocionó Pinkie Pie saltando de improviso sacudiendo el casco energéticamente. — ¡Hola Bea, como ya sabes soy Pinkie Pie y espero que te guste Ponyville, porque imagino que tendrás que quedarte en el Palacio de Twilight mientras consigues casa o vuelves a la tuya, no?

—Este, yo…

—No creo que sea posible hacerla volver Pinkie Pie — dijo Celestia mirando hacia el cielo. — La razón por la que vine fue porque la fuente que trajo a Bea hasta acá era desconocida para mí. Nunca había sentido algo parecido; pero una vez trajo a Bea, se fue como si nada.

Beatrix torció el gesto, una Nivel 25 la trataba como si la conociera de toda la vida, "Bea". Se lo permitía a la rosa en quien no detectaba magia su equipo, pero una Nivel 25 era insultante. Pero de todos modos el instinto de conservación pudo más y Beatrix se contuvo. Enfrentarse a alguien de ese poder era suicido seguro con el equipo que llevaba.

—Bea, ¿existe la magia en tu mundo? — Preguntó la que se llamaba Fluttershy. — Preguntaba porque bueno; tu miedo no me es normal y…

Beatrix aisntió.

—Exacto, sólo existe en cuentos para niños y no comprendo en verdad. Perdonen mi reacción.

Twilight le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, entendemos pero tienes que comprender que ahora estás en Equestria, tendrás que acostumbrarte a la magia porque una tercera parte de nuestra gente la utiliza. Y ahora tú también.

Fue como un balde de agua fría para Beatrix.

—¿Y tengo que quedarme aquí? — Preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

La tal Celestia asintió.

—Así es Beatrix Peace, Bea, pero no temas. Mi fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle te alojará… ¿no?

Ella asintió feliz.

—¡Era el plan desde un principio Princesa Celestia!

—Qué bueno. Pero deberás buscar insertarte a la comunidad poni Bea; y no le temas a la magia. De hecho tengo una idea: mientras te quedes con ella, Twilight Sparkle será tu guía en Equestria y tu maestra de magia.

A la tal Twilight se le iluminaron sus ojos.

—¡Suena excelente Princesa Celestia! ¡Estoy segura que será una experiencia interesante, ser maestra de magia!

Era una pesadilla, una pesadilla viviente para Bea. Culpaba a Gaia Demetris Naturen y a los Espíritus del Cielo. ¿Cómo se atrevían? No importaba, saldría de eso, por ello era Beatrix Peace.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal la nueva versión? Por favor si ven el comic en Deviantart déjenme sus opiniones también.<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comenzando a moverse**

Luego de un día muy largo, finalmente la tal Twilight Sparkle (que efectivamente era una Nivel 25 al igual que Celestia) le mostró a Beatrix dónde podía quedarse asegurándole con una sonrisa que iba a gustarle mucho Equestria.

—¡Y tranquila Bea! Sé que esto de la magia es nuevo para ti pero sé que pronto lo tomarás como algo tan natural como mover tus patas — le aseguró la alicornio lavanda con una sonrisa. — Me aseguraré que aprendas lo mejor posible.

Dicho esto Twilight cerró la puerta para que Beatrix pudiera descansar. Una habitación grande en verdad, con su baño privado, una gran cama y una pequeña puerta que daba a un balcón; algo así como una habitación de hotel. Beatrix salió al balcón a fumar un poco.

—"Bea" realmente sorprende la familiaridad con que me tratan ahora. Buéh, supongo que no está tan mal… mientras que no sean esos unicornios que me llamen así. Yo aprender magia, sigue soñando Twilight Sparkle.

Y lo peor era que la otra Nivel 25 le había pedido expresamente a la tal Sparkle que le enseñara magia; hasta habían programado una demostración en un evento social, Gran Gala del Galope le llamaban. ¿Y por qué invitaban desde ya a Beatrix? ¿Ella qué tenía que ver? Siguió fumando, ya se le ocurriría algo, de momento habían otras prioridades.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta que no le quedaban muchos puros. Revisando, se dio cuenta que le quedaban otros diez aparte que el que tenía en los labios. Y teniendo en cuenta que esa era la cantidad que fumaba en un día; veía venir un par de días con una gran jaqueca hasta que se le pasaran los síntomas de abstinencia; o si encontraba tabaco en ese mundo. Y teniendo en cuenta cómo reaccionó la tal Celestia, los cigarros no existían por lo que esperanzas habían muy pocas.

Abajo, Twilight miró a sus amigas:

—Bueno, ahí va nuestra visitante. La dejé descansar por hoy.

—Eso es bueno, la pobre parece que tuvo un día duro — observó Fluttershy.

—¿Y vieron cómo se puso cuando usamos magia? — Preguntó Rarity. — Pobrecilla, parece que el aceptar que ella tiene magia ahora será lo más difícil de aceptar.

Twilight asintió.

—Por eso creo que es una buena idea dejar que se acostumbre a Ponyville antes que comencemos con las lecciones de magia propiamente dichas — dijo Twilight. — Que observe que la magia es parte de la vida diaria como cualquier cosa. También… se pone muy a la defensiva con los unicornios y conmigo, creo que… Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie, ¿creen que podrían enseñarle Ponyville mañana. Con ustedes se mostró menos a la defensiva que con Rarity.

Las cuatro intercambiaron una mirada pero asintieron alegremente. Era cierto, pero no le daban importancia; después de todo era una chica asustada.

Al día siguiente unos fuertes toques en su puerta levantaron a Beatrix. Ella soltó un pequeño gritito de sorpresa, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró un dragón. Inmediatamente la soldado miró hacia el lado de su cama en donde dejó su equipo militar, un dragón siempre significaba problemas; esas cosas eran realmente poderosas y feroces no le sería fácil salir de ésta si no tenía tiempo de colocarse sus defensas.

—Buenos días — saludó el dragón para sorpresa de Beatrix. De donde ella venía los dragones eran animales salvajes, no seres pensantes. —¿Tú eres Bea, no? Mucho gusto, me llamo Spike. Perdona si no nos saludamos anoche pero estaba quedándome con unas amigas. Este… ¿cómo estás?

Bea tardó unos instantes en recuperarse pero rápido sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Entonces no fue una pesadilla? De verdad soy… ¿una unicornio? ¿De verdad tengo magia propia? No fue una pesadilla, no fue una pesadilla…

Spike se acercó cautelosamente.

—Oye, ¿estás bien Bea? Te ves algo alterada. Quizás es mejor que vaya por Twilight…

—¡No! — Saltó Bea rápidamente. — Está bien niño, es sólo que estoy en plena crisis de nervios. Imagínate que te separan de tu mundo y de pronto te conviertes en algo que nunca antes has sido… como un perro por ejemplo. Es algo que no te terminas de tragar hasta pasado un tiempo. Y créeme, necesitaré más que una noche de sueño para aceptar esto.

Spike se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzado.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Bueno, como dije soy Spike — dijo él extendiendo la garra.

Bea la tomó con su casco que no tenía sensibilidad y lo sacudió débilmente igual que Spike. Entonces Bea alcanzó su abrigo y se lo puso rápidamente. Spike no pudo sino sorprenderse que ella seguía usando esas pulseras a pesar que se había ido a acostar, bueno, tal vez estaba demasiado cansada como para notar que las llevaba puestas. Bea entonces equipó su mochila metálica especial y sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo encendió. Nueve cigarros más.

—¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Spike.

—Fumo. Te metes humo a los pulmones, lo juegas y luego lo expulsas. Es relajante.

—Vaya, se ve… raro. ¿Puedo probar?

Bea negó con la cabeza.

—Es un vicio y es malo para la salud. Además que eres muy joven. Bueno, ¿y qué hacías aquí además de despertarme?

Spike sonrió.

—Nada importante, sólo guiarte al comedor, vamos a desayunar con todas.

La joven torció el gesto, todas significaba soportar a la Nive la Nivel 25; pero de todos modos siguió el juego y bajó junto con el dragón todavía con el cigarro en sus labios.

—¡Buenos días Bea! — La saludó alegremente Twilight Sparkle. — ¿Lista para tu primer día de tu nueva vida en Equestria?

Beatrix asintió secamente, temía que le dijeran que comenzara con la magia; con lo cansada que estaba la noche anterior no pudo pensar en una excusa adecuada.

—Bueno, me alegro — dijo Applejack. — Porque pensamos que lo mejor para ti sería conocer nuestro amado Ponyville. ¿Qué te parece? Verás que este lugar es muy agradable y todo lo demás?

—¿Un tour por el pueblo? — Dijo Bea. — Bueno; eso no suena tan malo.

—¡No es en lo absoluto malo! ¡Yo diría que es divertido, divertido! — Saltó Pinkie Pie. — Y mis amigas y yo seremos tus guías. Todas menos Rarity y Twilight porque te ves muy incómoda cuando le hablas a los unicornios a pesar que tú misma eres una ahora y…

Bea hizo lo que hacía en momentos como aquel, le puso un casco en la boca.

—Gracias, ya entendí. Y sí, está bien. De hecho me encantaría, dar largos paseos me ayuda a pensar; solía hacerlos en moto pero caminar también es bueno.

Dio una nueva bocanada a su cigarro y se sentó a desayunar. Todas querían ser amigables con Bea pero resultaba algo difícil mientras todavía le quedaba el cigarro; pero pronto se le consumió y fue un poco más soportable estar cerca suyo. Finalmente comieron y salieron.

—Cariño, si puedes además de enseñarle magia corrígele eso de "fumar" también — dijo Rarity (que se quedó con Twilight) usando un abanico con su magia para despejar el horrible olor. — Es un hábito de lo más desagradable.

Twilight asintió abriendo una ventana.

Mientras tanto el alegre grupo de ponis caminaba a través de Ponyville enseñándole a Beatrix todo lo que podían. Una vez se alejó de Twilight y Rarity estaba hasta de buen humor; mucho más aliviada.

—¡Bueno prepárate porque Ponyville está lleno de sorpresas! — Dijo alegremente Pinkie Pie señalando a una casita que parecía la de Hansel y Gretel. — Ahí vivo yo y es Sugar Cube Corner, la mejor pastelería de todo Ponyville. Ahí está la estatua de la Princesa Celestia, y la alcaldía, y el salón de eventos públicos, y por allá se va a la escuela y…

—Pinkie Pie, dale un tiempo a la amiga para asimilar lo que dices — dijo Rainbow Dash algo molesta por el parloteo. — ¡Ni yo puedo seguirte el ritmo cuando te pones así!

Pinkie bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada pero tanto Applejack como Fluttershy le acariciaron la melena a modo de consuelo, lo que la hizo sonreír. Por su parte Beatrix dejó escapar una sonrisa también. Los usuarios de magia… de ellos todavía no puedo opinar pero viéndolo un poco mejor… esto no es tan malo.

Llegaron a la alcaldía.

—La Princesa Celestia ya avisó de tu situación e hizo la mayor parte del trámite; pero tienes que registrarte en la alcaldía. Nosotras esperamos aquí.

Beatrix asintió y entró. Fue un trámite burocrático de lo más normal, lo único era que todo el proceso fue a casco al no haber computadoras. Le tomaron su nombre, edad (25), lugar de nacimiento (País de Flarius de la otra dimensión fue lo que escribieron), cumpleaños (14 de octubre), profesión (ingeniera mecatrónica), le tomaron su huella de casco y ya. La alcaldesa hizo todo el trabajo en persona y a decir verdad era muy amable y simpática.

—Es bueno tener nuevos ciudadanos en Ponyville. Tal vez no llegaste aquí por voluntad propia, pero estoy seguro que te gustará mucho aquí. Bienvenida Bea, y espero que encuentres amigos pronto.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta — dijo Beatrix. — Y bueno, un trabajo sería bueno también; imagino que tienen alguna vacante para ingenieras mecatrónicas.

—En cuanto a eso en Equestria los amigos son primero — sonrió la alcaldesa. — No sé qué sea una ingeniera mecatrónica pero imagino que será algo sorprendente. Espero que nos puedas enseñar tu ciencia alguna vez, sería muy útil en este lugar.

Bea asintió y tras despedirse amigablemente fue a reunirse con las otras, que siguieron mostrándole el pueblo. Entonces la florería llamó su atención. Trotó hacia allá fijándose en una planta olvidada en un rincón. No era muy bonita, hojas verdes sin mucha gracia. Beatrix no podía creerlo, era, era…

—¡Hola! ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — Preguntó una alegre voz.

Era una poni terrestre color blanco y crin rojo fuerte. Rose, la alegre florista del lugar.

—Esta planta…

—Sí, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando la compré — dijo Rose observándola. — Para mí todas las plantas son hermosas pero no creo que esta se venda. Bueno, ya qué; es una planta llamada…

—Tabaco — dijo Beatrix emocionada. — Una bella y saludable hoja de tabaco.

—¿Te interesa? — Preguntó Rose muy contenta. — Es una ganga, treinta bits.

—En estos momentos no me encuentro bien de "bits" pero te aseguro que lo primero que haré en cuanto pueda será conseguirme esta belleza — sonrió Bea. — Por cierto, me llamo Beatrix Peace. Un placer.

—Roseluck. El placer es mío — dijo la alegre florista fijándose en la indumentaria de la extranjera, el abrigo gris y las enormes gafas rojas. — No eres de por aquí, ¿no es así?

—Nope, vengo de un lejano país. Ya qué, estoy estableciéndome todavía.

—Bueno, ¿y te gustan las plantas?

—Esta en especial — dijo Bea admirando el tabaco con sus brillantes gafas rojas.

—Bueno, estará aquí para ti, te lo aseguro. Nadie más quiere esta planta.

—Un gran alivio — dijo Beatrix volviendo a reunirse con sus guías por Ponyville y dedicándole una sonrisa a Rose que se la devolvió alegremente.

—¿Y esa quién era? — Preguntó Daisy, la hermana de Rose.

—Una nueva amiga. Su forma de vestir es rara pero es simpática.

El resto del día se pasó rápido, y siguiendo con las normas de la amistad de la familia Apple, Applejack invitó a Bea a almorzar con ellos; cosa que ella aceptó encantada. Cualquier cosa era mejor que volverse a ver con la Nivel 25, pero al final de la noche tendría qué.

Sweet Apple Acres resultó ser el lugar más agradable desde que comenzó su visita, un lugar lleno de árboles y aire puro, no tan puro como el que se respiraba en su hogar pero bueno. Este era aire puro natural, no porque pasó por un proceso de limpieza en los diversos túneles de ventilación a lo largo de toda la ciudad.

—Bienvenida a Sweet Apple Acres — dijo Applejack. — Siéntete como en tu casa, ¡despierta abuela Smith! ¡Tenemos visita!

Una anciana durmiendo en una mecedora sacudió la cabeza medio amodorrada y le sonrió amablemente a Beatrix.

—Ah, es un gusto jovencita. ¿Eres extranjera?

—Algo así. Beatrix Peace para servirle.

La anciana inclinó la cabeza de nuevo y desapareció dentro de la cocina para seguir con sus tareas. Al poco tiempo Applejack le presentó a Apple Bloom y a Big Mac; y bueno, la joven parecía estar tranquila. Una vez Beatrix no estuviera hablando con ponis tipo unicornio como ella misma, no había problema. La conversación era agradable y finalmente Bea estaba relajándose un poco, ¡uf! Qué pesado resultaba todo aquello, pero por suerte la buena naturaleza de los ponis calmaba su agitada mente. Le agradaba aquel lugar, dejando de lado que los creadores de su mundo le jugaron una mala pasada haciéndola usuaria de magia, no estaba nada mal para olvidar todos los horrores de la guerra.

—¡Señorita! — La llamó Apple Bloom sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sí? Dime — dijo Bea.

—¿Puedo ver su Cutie Mark? — Preguntó la pequeña con interés.

—¿Mi qué?

—Cutie Mark — explicó Applejack mostrándole una especie de tatuaje que tenía en la cadera (que representaba tres manzanas). Es una marca que todos los ponis obtenemos al descubrir nuestro verdadero talento.

Bea miró su largo abrigo gris, de hecho tenía una Cutie Mark, la notó cuando se quitó el abrigo para ir a dormir. Se removió la gabardina para que la pequeña pudiera apreciarla. Era un engranaje.

—¿Qué significa? ¿Y por qué la cubre señorita? A mí me gusta mucho.

Bea le sonrió, le agradaban mucho los niños.

—No es que quiera cubrirla niña, es mi uniforme y ya me acostumbré a llevarlo. En cuanto a qué es, es mi marca de ingeniera mecatrónica.

—¿Y eso qué es? — Preguntó la niña muy emocionada.

—Construyo y reparo máquinas.

—Eso suena interesante — dijo Applejack. — ¿Qué clase de cosas construyes?

—Lo que te imagines — dijo Beatrix como si nada. —Por ejemplo bien podría construir una máquina que coseche manzanas automáticamente.

—Eh, nope — dijo Big Mac por primera vez. — Esas cosas no son buenas, la última vez que un unicornio vino aquí vendiendo máquinas terminamos en un duelo. No, la magia y la cosecha de manzanas no se mezclan

Beatrix se arregló sus gafas.

—Mis máquinas son libres de magia, y créeme; no pienso venderte nada. Sólo era un ejemplo.

—¡Pero suena genial! ¿Si no se usa magia con qué funcionan? — Preguntó Apple Bloom.

Beatrix sonrió y señaló a la bombilla que los alumbraba.

—Con electricidad por supuesto.

Apple Bloom miró fascinada la bombilla mientras que la abuela Smith reía por lo bajo.

—Bueno, como si no tuviéramos bastantes problemas para pagar la factura de luz. La electricidad no es tan barata que digamos… no me imagino tener en mi casa un armatoste que nos haga gastar de más.

Bea se encogió de hombros con una sonrisamientras tomaba un sorbo del jugo de manzana que le dieron.

—Señora, como dije, no soy vendedora, estoy aquí en calidad de visita. Pero de todos modos, si la electricidad es tan cara deberían generar la propia. Hay tantas opciones para eso.

Applejack la miró.

—No es tan fácil como dices.

—Claro que lo es — replicó Beatrix. — Un generador de energía es lo más básico que puede construirse. Con los recursos que he detectado aquí bien podrías instalar un generador hidroeléctrico, aeólico o solar. Tienes un terreno muy apto para ese tipo de cuestiones Applejack. Y todas estas opciones son limpias de contaminación.

Big Mac rodó los ojos.

—Ya decía yo, vino a…

—No me malinterpretes grandote esto sólo se me salió por accidente — dijo Bea. — Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, ¿no?

Applejack sabía que Bea venía en buena fe, pero de todos modos esto sonaba muy bien.

—Bea, supongamos que me interesa. ¿Cuánto me cobrarías?

Siendo honestos Bea no tenía intención de seguir la conversación, pero esto estaba tomando rumbos que tal vez pudieran ayudarla a salir de la casa de aquella Nivel 25 de una buena vez. Como estratega militar que era, sabía que esto podía tomar el rumbo que necesitaba si actuaba con la suficiente prudencia.

—Los materiales de construcción. Si hay un depósito de chatarra cerca, algo puedo hacer.

—¿En serio sólo materiales? — Dijo Big Mac. Ciertos gemelos le habían hecho muy desconfiado cuando se trataba de unicornios y sus máquinas.

—Sí — dijo Beatrix extendiendo un casco mientras que de su mochila metálica salía una pequeña cosa que parecía una tabla de plástico. Una Tablet, en la cual Beatrix se puso a buscar sus libros de la universidad para finalmente dar con el que necesitaba. Le mostró el diseño a Big Mac. — Puros componentes eléctricos y espejos. Fácil y rápido.

—¡Whoa! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Magia extranjera? — Se emocionó la pequeña Apple Bloom.

—No uso magia niña, esto funciona sólo con electricidad.

—Pues tiene razón — dijo Big Mac que era un campesino y todo, pero no un ignorante (de pequeño era el primero de la clase) y bien podía ver que eso no requería de magia… y que podría funcionar. — Increíble, esto es…

—Ciencia — explicó Bea. — Si lo desean lo haré con gusto. Si hay algo que me ayuda a relajarme más que un buen cigarro eso es construir. Como dije, sólo quiero los materiales.

Applejack se emocionó ante aquello. No era tan buena en matemática o física fundamental como su hermano, pero ella misma hacía una que otra reparación eléctrica menor en Sweet Apple Acres y veía que aquellos los ayudaría mucho. ¡Podrían dejar de pagar electricidad y usar el dinero para la operación de cadera de la abuela! Eso sonaba genial.

—El viejo Rusty tiene el depósito de chatarra por aquí cerca — dijo Applejack. — Si todavía no tienes ganas de volver con Twilight podríamos ir y seleccionar tus materiales y…

—Con gusto — dijo Bea. — Y mañana mismo, si comienzo temprano, para finales de la tarde tendrán su precioso generador solar. Y el siguiente día puedo capacitarlos en dar mantenimiento. Nada más fácil para mí.

Y cerraron el trato, tras ir al depósito del tal Rusty (un poni terrestre que se veía muy amable) y un pequeño viaje a la ferretería, tenían todo lo necesario para comenzar. El anciano les vendió lo que pudieran a un bit por pieza; algo bastante útil, a Bea le pareció que sería alguien digno con quién hacer negocios de ahí en adelante. Finalmente tuvo que regresar a su alojamiento, para su desgracia, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Lo único que tuvo de malo su día era que durante la cena Twilight se la pasó importunándola de qué había hecho y sobre todo si ya tenía unos nuevos amigos. Tras forzar unas respuestas, se fue a la cama rápido.

Pero antes salió al balcón y sacó otro cigarro que comenzó a chupar.

—Sobreviví el día sólo con dos cigarros. Si me las arreglo para conseguir esa maldita planta de tabaco podré volver a mi ritmo. Bueno, ojalá funcione.

* * *

><p><strong>Y he aquí otro cap, trataré de ir más despacio que en el otro fic. Espero les siga gustando igual a quienes ya conocían a Beatrix. En esta versión como se ve trato de añadir la mayor cantidad posible de detalles para definir la personalidad de Bea. Espero les haya gustado y ya saben, ¿no? <strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**El poder de las máquinas**

Al día siguiente Bea se levantó temprano y tras despejarse con un cigarro (sólo le quedaban siete, más le valía que su idea funcionara) bajó a comer con Spike y para su desgracia, también Sparkle. De todos modos no se alteraba, cualquier movimiento en falso podía resultar mal. Por experiencia sabía que los usuarios de magia no eran de confiar y si le daba razones a esta para desconfiar de ella, podría acabar muerta; pero si se trataba de una Nivel 25.

—¡Bea! ¡Te levantaste temprano! — Dijo Twilight muy emocionada. — Qué bien, precisamente las chicas me estaban contando que estabas adaptándote muy rápido y que ya hiciste buenas relaciones con Roseluck y la alcaldesa. En ese caso podríamos comenzar hoy con tus lecciones de magia, comenzando por la levitación y…

Bea le dio un sorbo a su café y se encogió de hombros, pero por dentro sonreía satisfecha.

—Lo siento Alteza, pero me he comprometido con Applejack para ayudarla con algo todo el día de hoy. De hecho, me levanté temprano porque ella vendrá por mí en cualquier momento.

Twilight parpadeó sorprendida. Bueno, eso estaba muy bien pero no le agradó mucho que Bea se comprometiera si ya tenía un compromiso con ella para aprender un poco de magia. De todos modos no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque precisamente Applejack llegó muy emocionada al Palacio.

—¡Hola Twilight, Spike, siempre un placer! Disculpa que te moleste tan temprano pero quería ver si podía molestar un poco a Bea. ¿Por favor?

Beatrix dejó su taza ya vacía en el fregadero y tras dar una seca cabezada como despedida, salió tras la vaquera.

—¿Entonces estás lista para darle a Sweet Apple Acres un poco de electricidad gratis?

—Más bien ayudarlos a que generen su propia electricidad — dijo tranquilamente Bea. — Es fácil y rápido si trabajo sin interrupciones.

Entonces llegaron al campo vacío en donde Applejack dejó todas las cosas que compraron y Bea se puso a trabajar. De su mochila salieron múltiples pinzas mecánicas y demás, pues por algo era un equipo de supervivencia militar, y se puso cascos a la obra. Siguiendo los planos de su libro de la universidad, todo aquello resultaba de lo más sencillo. Tedioso y todo, pero si había algo que Bea amaba realmente eso era construir; de no ser porque eran tiempos de guerra y se necesitaban más soldados ella se hubiera dedicado a la fabricación de electrónicos, eso era seguro. Durante el proceso pensó en sacar un cigarro, pero tenía demasiado pocos, si tan sólo una señal divina le mostrara que no debía de hacerlo.

Y esa señal divina llegó en la forma de la pequeña Apple Bloom que llegó a ver qué hacía la "señorita ingeniera" como la llamaba. Bea sonrió, _de vuelta en mi tierra me llamaban señorita comandante; es un cambio muy agradable_, pensó.

—¡Whoa! Dígame señorita ingeniera, esas cosas de metal que salen de su mochila, ¿también funcionan con electricidad o es solo magia?

—Electricidad, todo mi equipo funciona con electricidad; precisamente con energía solar — explicó Bea mientras que uno de los brazos mecánicos con la soldadora unían varias piezas que tenía enfrente. — Mis aparatos tienen precisamente pequeños generadores solares, lo suficientemente poderosos para hacerlos funcionar. Claro que el suyo tendrá la potencia necesaria para todo Ponyville.

—¿En serio? — Preguntó la pequeña.

—Sí que sí — explicó Beatrix. — Pero ya veremos eso luego, ¿sí? Ahora tengo que terminar esto. Prometí que lo haría en un solo día.

Y la pequeña Apple Bloom se fue muy contenta, para luego volver con el almuerzo que le mandaban los Apple. Bea pidió específicamente que no se le interrumpiera el pequeño trance en el que entraba cuando construía electrónicos, por lo que agradeció el sándwich que le mandaron y siguió trabajando.

Cuando llegó la tarde, precisamente Beatrix Peace había terminado el poderoso generador solar. Big Mac fue el que hizo los honores de conectar el generador a la granja mientras que Applejack iba a la alcaldía para cancelar el servicio.

—¡Buenas tardes alcaldesa! — Saludó la vaquera.

—Applejack, buenas tardes querida. ¿Qué se te ofrece por aquí? ¿Pagar la factura de los servicios? Con mucho gusto, dame un poco de tiempo por favor…

La vaquera se quitó el sombrero algo abochornada.

—Esto es incómodo alcaldesa, pero precisamente venía a decirle que quería cancelar mi servicio de electricidad.

La alcaldesa se quedó congelada.

—¿Escuché bien?

—Eso temo alcaldesa, por raro que suene, ahora Sweet Apple Acres produce su propia electricidad. Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted pero ya no es necesario.

La alcaldesa estaba en shock, pero accedió a llenar las formas necesarias mientras que Applejack se iba alegremente. ¿Su propia electricidad? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Acaso hicieron un trato directo con el proveedor del pueblo? Bueno, eso era imposible, sólo hacían negocios con pueblos y ciudades. Eso quería decir que había encontrado a otro proveedor, alguien que le vendiera directamente la electricidad a pequeños consumidores.

Mientras tanto la familia Apple invitó a Bea a cenar con ellos por la ayuda recibida, pero fue lo único que la ingeniera aceptó. Cuando Applejack le ofreció pagarle por sus servicios, Beatrix Peace la rechazó amigablemente.

—Aunque agradezco el gesto, ya me están pagando con algo más. No te preocupes Applejack, considera nuestra deuda saldada. Además ustedes pagaron todo el material de construcción, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí pero eso fue casi sólo chatarra y cables; nada comparado con tu esfuerzo Bea.

La joven se rio y le enseñó su Tablet a Applejack.

—¿Mi esfuerzo? Applejack, yo sólo seguí el instructivo. Cuando iba a la universidad se me dejaba crear este tipo de proyectos y me divertía mucho. No te preocupes, ya verás cómo me pagarás y no con dinero.

Y Beatrix Peace dio por terminada la conversación cambiando por completo la opinión que Big Mac tenía de ella. Creía que al final les haría una factura extra pero no, tal como lo aseguró, Bea se limitó a pedirles los materiales.

—Como sea, nos vemos mañana — dijo Beatrix al salir de la residencia Apple. — Todavía tengo que enseñarles cómo darle mantenimiento a esa cosa. Si no se hace bien nadie saldrá herido pero el aparato se descompondrá. Nos vemos.

Y regresó al Palacio de Twilight. Su humor desmejoraba mucho siempre que pensaba en que estaba viviendo en el techo de una Nivel 25. Era algo odioso en verdad, odioso y aterrador; pues en cualquier momento podrían descubrirla.

—Y lo peor es que se me acaban las excusas. La capacitación de mantenimiento de los Apple sólo me durará un día, pero realmente necesito pensar en cómo librarme de ella hasta que obtenga dónde vivir. ¿Y por qué el maldito interés en esa otra Nivel 25 en que aprenda magia yo también? No, yo soy Beatrix Peace y no traicionaré a mi familia.

Cuando entró se encontró que Twilight y Spike la esperaban para cenar, por lo que se excusó rápido con que los Apple la habían invitado a cenar luego de pasar trabajando con ellos y que pensaba irse directo a la cama.

—Está bien — concedió Twilight. — Pero que sea la última vez Bea, la Princesa Celestia realmente quiere ver tu progreso en magia durante la Gala, no podemos permitirnos más retrasos en tu educación.

Beatrix hizo una mueca simulando estar avergonzada.

—De hecho Twilight, mañana tengo que volver con los Apple a terminar el trabajito que hice para ellos. Discúlpame, pero te juro que esto no me llevará todo el día.

Twilight la miró severamente pero luego asintió. Bueno, al menos estaba haciendo algo; aunque no le gustaba que se siguiera negando a aceptar su nueva naturaleza de unicornio.

Así pues Bea se fue a acostar, pero no sin antes fumar otro cigarro antes de ir a la cama con lo que le quedaban sólo seis.

Al día siguiente Bea se dirigió a Sweet Apple Acres tras hablar rápidamente con Twilight Sparkle. Entre ambas se estaba creando una especie de tensión, más por el deseo de Twilight que ella aprendiera magia para impresionar su maestra; mientras que Bea quería salir de ese maldito palacio de una buena vez. El problema era que no podía contarle la verdad a Twilight, por experiencia sabía que los usuarios de magia intentarían destruir toda la tecnología si se enteraban que era tan poderosa como para hacerles frente.

Twilight mientras terminaba de desayunar cuando llegó la alcaldesa.

—¡Twilight! Qué bueno que te encuentro desocupada — dijo la yegua. — Quiero hablarte de tu amiga Applejack.

—¿Le sucede algo? — Preguntó Twilight muy preocupada.

—Eso es lo que me pregunto yo — dijo la alcaldesa. — Ayer vino a cancelar el servicio de electricidad. No comprendo nada, y bueno, al principio pensé tal vez tenga problemas económicos; pero luego me dijo que ahora Sweet Apple Acres generaba su propia electricidad. Es imposible, ¿no crees? Me preocupa.

—Creo que tengo una idea de lo que pasó— dijo Twilight poniéndose en camino mientras que hacía las conexiones. — Pero vamos primero, hay que revisar.

Cuando ambas llegaron corriendo a Sweet Apple Acres, la alcaldesa no creía lo que veía. Era la nueva residente de Ponyville dándole instrucciones a Applejack y a Big Mac acerca de cómo utilizar la gigantesca estructura que había en medio del campo de los Apple.

—Entiendan, no es difícil. La parte tediosa es tener que limpiar los espejos reflectores diarios, pero mientras más limpios estén, más podrán aprovechar la luz solar. El otro punto es vigilar las baterías especiales. Un chequeo rápido basta, pero tienen que revisar que no se encuentren descargadas para que así no se queden sin energía durante la noche o los días nublados. Por suerte les he instalado suficientes baterías para aguantar un mes entero sin sol, pero teniendo en cuenta que es un pueblo muy soleado, no tendrán problema.

—Me sigue pareciendo genial — dijo Applejack mientras separaba los componentes de su generador instruida por Bea y luego los colocaba de nuevo. — Y me sorprende que sigas sin aceptar un pago por nuestra parte.

—Tengo mis razones — explicó Beatrix. — En todo caso, es a prueba de fallas pero en caso algo suceda, háganme saber y algo haré. Y sí, sin cobrarles.

La alcaldesa habló:

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

Beatrix Peace le sonrió presumidamente.

—Esto es un generador solar. Aprovecha la energía calórica y lumínica del sol y la transforma en energía limpia y segura; suficiente para electrificar esta granja y mucho más. Un pequeño diseño que me traje de casa. ¿Le gusta?

La alcaldesa miró el aparato, era algo fuera de este mundo. Twilight, que no andaba para bromas, sólo miró severamente a Beatrix.

—En serio, ¿no te das cuenta que puede ser peligroso? No sé cómo sean las cosas en tu mundo pero aquí un aparato así de extraño puede ser peligroso y…

Como respuesta, Bea le dio su Tablet. Twilight parpadeó sorprendida observando el diseño.

—Wow — murmuró.

—¿Qué? — Quiso saber la alcaldesa. — ¿Algo malo?

—Todo lo contrario — dijo Twilight. — Esta cosa… es increíble, puede dar electricidad a mucho más que Ponyville… y funciona cien por ciento libre de magia. No lo logro comprender, el por qué nadie había intentado construir algo así antes. Todo tiene perfecto sentido y es como asegura Bea; energía limpia y segura. ¿Cómo es posible?

—Porque en mi tierra no tenemos magia, sino que tenemos que ingeniárnosla como podamos — explicó Bea. — Y bueno, escuché sobre los problemas de los Apple para pagar la electricidad y les hice un favor. Nada fuera de lo normal si me preguntan.

—Es sorprendente — dijo la alcaldesa, que también algo sabía de física fundamental y electricidad básica. — Si hubiera algo así en Ponyville, podríamos abaratar la electricidad y todavía tener dinero para invertir en otras obras públicas. Beatrix Peace, ¿cuánto me cobrarías para instalar esto en Ponyville?

Los ojos de Beatrix brillaron de triunfo, pero claro no se podía ver a través de sus brillantes gafas color rojo.

—¿No te lo dije Applejack? Que de otra forma me pagarías por instalarte esto.

Y entonces los hermanos Apple entendieron. Los usó como gancho publicitario, algo muy astuto… y no tenían nada en contra de ello. De hecho, admiraban la inteligencia estratégica de la yegua nueva.

—Mi precio son mil bits, negociable — dijo Beatrix tranquilamente. — Luego, el ayuntamiento pagará los materiales, eso no es negociable; y por último… quiero la planta de tabaco que vende Roseluck. Eso tampoco es negociable, lo menos negociable de todo.

—Bien, no entiendo lo de la planta pero creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo — dijo la alcaldesa satisfecha. — ¿Cuándo podrías iniciar con el proyecto?

—Si tiene tiempo ahora mismo — dijo Beatrix dándole la espalda a Twilight.

La alicornio no podía creerlo, obviamente hizo esto a propósito; lo que no le quedaba claro era que si lo hacía por no tener que estudiar magia con ella o porque quería independizarse rápido. Y aunque quería pensar lo mejor de las personas, desde el principio Bea le tenía manía a ella y a todos los unicornios. Algo le pasaba, pero necesitaba entender qué. Para algo estaban las amigas, ¿no? Pero Bea, ¿la consideraba a ella una amiga? Obviamente no.

La ingeniera mecatrónica entonces pasó el resto del día hablando con la alcaldesa sobre los pormenores del proyecto y demás; un alivio era que lo que necesitaba Bea era chatarra más que todo, lo que hacía más accesible su proyecto; lo único que exigía que fueran nuevos eran los cables; obviamente por seguridad.

En cuanto al precio, quedaron en setecientos bits, a lo que Bea no le puso ningún pero; pues había comenzado el proceso. No le agradaba el compartir su tecnología también con usuarios de magia como lo eran Sparkle y una tal Lyra que se la pasó molestándola en cuanto a sus orígenes humanos; pero no le importaba tanto. Lo que estaba enseñándoles a los ponis era tecnología del siglo pasado. No se quería imaginar qué harían los ponis si les daba una sola de las armas que manejaba, aun la inocente tazer era un peligro para todos si los dejaba usarla así como así.

Pero bueno, al final del día Beatrix Peace obtuvo su tan soñada planta de tabaco, con lo que ya podía comenzar a trabajar.

Regresó al palacio al caer la noche y se dio cuenta por la ventana que Twilight la esperaba. Con cuidado se acercó una de sus pulseras a la boca y dijo:

—Sensores al máximo. Toda la potencia a los escudos a la menor señal de magia.

—_Comprendido_ — dijo la voz de su auricular.

Entonces entró.

—Buenas noches, alteza Twilight. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Bea, sé que haces esto apropósito. Mira, quisiera que me ayudaras a entender. La magia es parte de ti, no comprendo por qué tanto esfuerzo por no aprender. Digo, eres un unicornio por algo. Tiene que haber una razón.

La razón fue una cruel broma de los espíritus del cielo, pensó Bea mientras que simplemente miraba hacia otro lado simulando vergüenza.

—Es aterrador — murmuró Bea. — ¿Aterrador, sí? Eso en primer lugar, en segundo lugar tengo más interés en valerme por mí misma que aprender magia. Tienes que entender, vengo de un mundo complicado Twilight Sparkle y no me agrada depender de la generosidad de alguien más. Es importante para mí, ¿podrías comprender eso por favor?

Twilight no dijo nada, de hecho ella fue la que se sintió avergonzada.

—Está bien, comprendo pero… ¿no podrías al menos buscar un tiempo para dedicarte al estudio de la magia como se debe?

—Te prometo Twilight, que lo haré en cuanto pueda. Ahora mismo mi prioridad es ser independiente, pero en cuanto tenga lo que necesito, lo haré.

Y Twilight se dio por satisfecha escribiendo esa misma noche una carta para la Princesa en la que explicaba que Bea no estaría tan avanzada como quisiera para la Gala precisamente porque estaba buscando la forma de valerse por sí misma.

…_y la comprendo Princesa, hasta me parece que actué mal tratando de forzarla a aprender magia de buenas a primeras sin preguntarle primero qué es lo que quería hacer. Y aunque sea una unicornio sin magia, le está yendo bastante bien en Ponyville. ¿Sabía que las máquinas pueden convertir la luz y el calor del sol en electricidad? Y sin magia de por medio, yo creo que Bea tiene un futuro electrizante._

_Twilight Sparkle._

Celestia leyó la carta y fuera del mal chiste de Twilight, todo le parecía muy bien. Le parecía interesante cómo era que la yegua aquella comenzara a hacerse notar con su talento especial tan rápido. Bea era sorprendente.

Por su parte la propia Bea estaba trabajando en un proyecto mucho más urgente para ella: sus cigarros. Cuidadosamente separó unas cuantas hojas y las puso a secar en una viga de su cuarto mientras que ayudada por otro libro descargado en la Tablet trataba de ver cómo elaborar correctamente el tabaco y cómo cuidar de su amada plantita.

Una vez más salió al balcón a fumar antes de dormir.

—Mientras más rápido acabe con esto mejor, mientras más rápido me aleje de la casa de la Nivel 25 mejor. Y en serio, ¿convertirme a mí en usuaria de magia? Si esto es una especie de broma, se pasaron Espíritus del Cielo.

Siguió fumando en silencio mientras echaba las pequeñas bocanadas al aire.

…

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí, en un mundo completamente alterno; un hombre joven de unos veintiocho años vestido con una larga gabardina gris, una ceñida playera púrpura, botas de combate, pantalones grises y grandes gafas rojas fumaba un cigarro tras otro; mientras que revisaba varias computadoras en una creciente frustración.

—Señor gobernador — llamó alguien.

Hizo girar su silla y miró a quien lo llamaba. Una soldado rubia que se cuadró débilmente ante él.

—Hemos peinado la zona donde se encontró el vehículo de la señorita comandante, y aunque no pudimos encontrar sus restos; nuestros detectores nos alertaron que se utilizó un artefacto místico de alto nivel. Lo sentimos mucho, pero es concluyente. La comandante ha muerto en batalla.

Delber Peace aplastó su cigarro contra el cenicero.

—Tráiganme a la miserable de Gaia, ¡ya!

Los soldados obedecieron, arrastrando tras ellos a una muchacha de color verde aguamarina fuertemente sujetada con grandes magnetos en sus muñecas con los cuales la inmovilizaron contra una superficie de cobre.

—Gaia, la última de los magos. ¿Cómo estás, compañera? ¿Extrañas mucho a tus semejantes?

Gaia no le iba a dar gusto lamentándose. Sólo le sonrió provocadora.

—Podrás haber ganado en tu país, Delber Peace. Pero pronto las otras naciones vencerán la insurrección de los esclavos y te harán trizas. Disfruta tu triunfo mientras puedas, porque los sin-magia están sólo para servirnos a nosotros. Admítelo, ganaron porque nos tomaron por sorpesa.

Delber entonces se limpió las gafas desganadamente mientras que se estiraba aburrido.

—Ganamos porque tu gente se moría del hambre en el ambiente que nuestra tecnología contaminó durante siglos antes de alcanzar la perfección actual; y nosotros, bueno, estamos en la gloria; y lo mismo las demás naciones, pronto ustedes serán un triste recuerdo. Pero en fin, no estamos aquí para discutir estrategia militar (aprovecharnos de la hambruna que nosotros mismos creamos, todavía me deleita mucho). El asunto es, que mataste a mi hermana menor a quien amaba con el alma. Ahora vas a pagarlo caro.

Sin más apretó un botón en su escritorio, liberando poderosas descargas eléctricas en Gaia, que se retorcía de dolor. Delber sonrió con deleite prendiendo otro cigarro.

—Son descargas de intensidad media, tardarás en morirte. Y con los estimulantes que te inyectamos no perderás la conciencia, sentirás todo el dolor que siento yo por mi querida Trixie. Adiós para siempre Gaia Demetris Naturen, la última de los magos.

* * *

><p><strong>Una introducción más lenta a la cuestión principal de la tecnología a la vida equestriana seguida de una ligera vista al mundo de Beatrix Peace. Los siguientes caps tendrán un tono más acelerado pero pienso moderarme más en cuanto al arribo de quién es realmente Beatrix Peace.<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Escala de poder**

El silencio era total en aquella capilla, donde tanto miembros del ejército como civiles le daban sus últimos saludos a la mujer que luchó hasta el final contra la injusticia y la esclavitud; y que guiando valientemente a sus soldados, logró posible la total erradicación de la magia en el país de Flarius. Finalmente entró el gobernador haciendo que todos se levantaran al mismo tiempo. Delber Peace hizo un gesto para que todos se sentaran y finalmente llegó junto al ataúd vacío que representaba los restos de su hermanita.

—Para la mayoría, una heroína. Para sus soldados, una amiga y fiel compañera — dijo Delber a través del micrófono. — Beatrix, Trixie como le gustaba que le dijeran, siempre fue muy capaz. Guiando a sus soldados en los terrenos más inhóspitos y asegurándonos la victoria en los peores escenarios. No escondiéndose detrás de sus subordinados, como lo haría cualquier otro militar sino que varios pasos al frente de su grupo, liderando cualquier ataque; siendo siempre la que se llevaba la peor parte; más aún cuando se quedaba luchando más tiempo para lograr que todos sus hombres llegaran a salvo a casa. No una comandante, una líder. Mi hermanita, la pequeña que siempre siguió adelante sin importar qué. ¿Saben? Cuando nuestros padres murieron quise ser yo el que llevara la carga, para que ella no tuviera que madurar tan pronto. No me dejó, siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarme, ofrecer apoyo o simplemente un consuelo; lo que tanto necesitaba para ella misma. Trix, mi querida Trix, te extrañaremos, yo más que nadie.

Y sin más se retiró hasta el fondo, Delber Peace no era hombre de mostrar sus emociones. Entonces otra soldado subió al podio a dar sus respetos. Era una muchacha rubia, atlética; y con una mirada llena de culpa.

—Señorita comandante era como la llamábamos. Siempre dijo que prefería mil veces Trixie o Trix, pero ninguno en su unidad teníamos el valor de llamarla así. Era una mujer digna de respeto, era tan joven pero tan enérgica. Transmitía fuerza, fuerza que nos animaba a seguir adelante siempre. Y a ella le debo mi vida, un error que no me perdonaré. Estábamos perdiendo, yo me distraje y un mago "sin-rostro" levantó su espada para aniquilarme. Con mi equipo estropeado era una muerte segura, pero ella saltó para recibir el golpe por mí. Perdió su brazo derecho por proteger a una insignificante como yo, y cuando le pregunté por qué lo hizo ella sólo me contestó: "Annie, ¿Crees que me importa más mi brazo que tu vida?" Lo menos que podemos seguir es seguir su ejemplo, para que su legado no muera nunca, ¡señorita comandante, jamás la olvidaremos!

Un aplauso por parte de toda su unidad despidió a Annie, que bajó del podio lo más rápido que pudo, no quería que la vieran llorar. Luego de ese incidente ella y Beatrix se hicieron muy unidas, y a pesar que todavía no reunía el valor de llamarla por su nombre o su apodo cariñoso, eran grandes amigas; y por lo mismo sentía que su querida comandante no había muerto como aseguraban los informes y el gobernador. Sentía que debía buscar pistas, ella quería a su amiga y líder de vuelta, si no como soldados por lo menos como amigas.

…

En Equestria, Bea se levantó ligeramente más tarde de lo que llevaba haciendo, por lo menos el hablar con la Nivel 25 tuvo sus frutos y no se le forzaría a aprender magia; por lo menos no tan rápidamente. Se levantó pero se dio de cara contra el suelo. Gruñó, además del cuerno maldito, lo que no le gustaba de ser un poni era tener que andar en cuatro patas; su prótesis mecánica era funcional y todo, pero no tenía sensibilidad lo que era una severa desventaja al momento de caminar.

—Bueno, pero de nada sirve quejarse. Un nuevo día de construcción me espera.

En el comedor se topó con Twilight y Spike que la saludaron alegremente. Bea correspondió amablemente el saludo (a Spike) y a Twilight sólo hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza. La alicornio seguía triste de esa actitud ante ella y toda la magia pero la dejaba ser; tenía la promesa que tarde o temprano comenzaría a aceptar esa parte de ella misma y aprender magia como todos.

Por su parte Bea fue a la alcaldía en donde saludó a la emocionada alcaldesa y ambas se pusieron cascos a la obra, yendo por los materiales necesarios donde el viejo Rusty y la ferretería. Así pues una vez todo listo, Bea se puso a trabajar. Aburría un poco el repetir lo mismo que el día anterior pero no se quejaba. Además que aquí podría hacer el generador un poco más potente, lo suficiente como para alimentar tres ciudades del tamaño de Ponyville. Tenía la idea que si se corría la voz de su energía solar su pequeño negocio crecería. Siempre quiso dedicarse de lleno a la construcción y mantenimiento de electrónicos, era lo que más le gustaba; pero se tenía que acostumbrar a solo usar su pasión para darle mantenimiento a su armamento. Bueno, había más pros que contras en cuanto a quedarse en Equestria; lástima que el contra mayor (el convertirse en el ser que más le repugnaba) fuera tan grande en comparación de todo.

Y al final del día, el generador solar de Ponyville estaba listo. La joven sonrió contemplando su obra mientras que la alcaldesa aplaudía muy emocionada ante la nueva adquisición. Electricidad barata para todos, ya sentía segura su reelección. Y fiel a su costumbre, organizó una gran inauguración en la cual Bea era la invitada de honor, cosa que la chica agradeció con gentileza.

—Y no se me ha olvidado lo de tu paga — dijo la alcaldesa muy contenta dándole a Bea una gran bolsa de bits. — Setecientos, como acordamos.

—Es un gusto hacer negocios con usted, alcaldesa — dijo Bea satisfecha con su recompensa; de la cual pensaba gastar muy pronto una pequeña parte, pues se había dado cuenta que la mejor manera de hacerse clientes era mostrando sus habilidades. Mientras más clientes, más pronto sería libre.

Quería una casa propia, no sólo para alejarse de Twilight sino que con un terreno que fuera suyo podría finalmente instalar todas las mejoras y medidas de defensa que tenía a su disposición. Detectores, escudos de alto nivel; y armas. No era una genio como su cuñada Janice, que era científica militar y desarrollaba armas de alto poder, pero algo sabría hacer como simples granadas IU o cualquier otra cosa en caso un usuario de magia se pasara de listo con ella. Y podría darle mantenimiento a su prótesis mecánica sin tener que dar explicaciones, no quería que un usuario de magia viniera a preguntarle cómo era que perdió su brazo.

—Entonces quedamos mañana, presidiré la ceremonia de inauguración y tú conectarás Ponyville con el nuevo generador que has diseñado — le dijo la alcaldesa sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Suena bastante bien — dijo Bea con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que desapareció al entrar a casa de Twilight en donde encontró reunidas a todo el grupo.

—A quien estábamos esperando. Eres tan lenta que casi me haces ir por ti — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—¿Ah, lenta yo? Espera y verás — dijo Beatrix sonriéndole a la pegaso mientras se ajustaba sus gafas. Ya tenía la idea de qué construir ahora pero esta tal Rainbow se lo acababa de confirmar. — ¿Pero para qué me querían?  
>—Bueno, porque mañana la alcaldesa hará una fiesta en tu honor tontita — dijo Pinkie Pie saltando hacia ella. — Y aunque yo quería una fiesta divertida y con muchas locuras, también las chicas me dijeron que era la gran inauguración del generador solar que construiste para Ponyville y que debía de ser elegante.<p>

—Ya — dijo Bea suspirando. — Bueno, qué bien. De todos modos no entiendo por qué están todas aquí y qué pinto yo.

—Bueno, la verdad venimos como apoyo — dijo Applejack. — Al ser una fiesta elegante, necesitas un vestido que vaya con la ocasión y la única que puede hacértelo es Rarity.

La expresión de Bea se tornó hostil mirando hacia Rarity, que retrocedió intimidada por las grandes gafas rojas de la joven.

—Con todo respeto, me da igual cómo me visto.

—Bueno Bea, tienes que entender que hay ocasiones de ocasiones — dijo Rarity animándose un poco. — Y sé que no te gusta depender de otros pero realmente me gustaría que empezáramos de cero tú y yo y me permitieras hacerte un vestido. Y no te preocupes, soy el Elemento de la Generosidad por algo, no quisiera quitarte los bits que acabas de ganarte. ¿No querrías aceptar un regalo?

—No — dijo la ingeniera mecatrónica. — Si me disculpan…

Iba a subir pero Twilight la paró y esta vez Bea si retrocedió. Un Nivel 25 era un Nivel 25.

—No hay necesidad de portarte así. No te gusta la magia pero ahora tú misma la tienes, acepto que no aprendas magia ahora pero no dejo que trates así a mis amigas.

Bea al final bajó la cabeza y volteó a ver a Rarity.

—Bueno, gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero el problema es que no me gusta depender de la generosidad de nadie. Me hace sentir incómoda, ¿entiendes?

—Querida, comprendemos pero también entiéndeme a mí, siempre estoy imaginando cosas nuevas y realmente me gustaría hacerle un favor a la gente que lo necesita. Además ayudaste a Applejack, ¿o no? ¿Por qué no lo consideras mi forma de dar las gracias por ayudar a una de mis amigas más cercanas? Por favor, Applejack ya dijo que no aceptaste más que ella pagara los materiales.

—Porque sabía que mi generador solar llamaría la atención de la alcaldía y me permitiría posicionarme como ingeniera mecatrónica en este pueblo. Fue cosa de interés, no tiene por qué regalarme nada a cambio Rarity Belle.

Rarity no dio su casco a torcer.

—Lo lamento, pero va contra mi sentido de la moda que alguien vaya a una ceremonia importante sin vestir lo adecuado.

Beatrix no sabía qué demonios hacer. En circunstancias normales hubiera usado su tazer para incapacitar a la unicornio y largarse sin decir nada más, pero aquí estaba; rodeada por ponis sin magia que le pedían que aceptara un vestido de Rarity. Y luego estaba la Nivel 25, que aun si tuviera su propio espacio no era tan inteligente como para crear una herramienta adecuada para acabar con alguien con semejante poder. Finalmente bajó la cabeza, la temible señorita comandante había sido derrotada.

—Bien, hagamos un trato. Pagaré pero por los materiales, no por tu confección.

Rarity torció el gesto, quería ser generosa pero bueno, era un progreso.

—Me parece bien Bea.

Beatrix gruñó por lo bajo. Las unicornios y alicornios seguían llamándola de esa forma tan familiar a pesar que no quería nada con ellas.

—Y una cosa más, el tal vestido debe combinar con mis pulseras.

—Pero cariño, son muy feas, ¿no te gustaría mejor algo más refinado?

—Mis pulseras se quedan — dijo Bea improvisando una mentira. — Significan mucho para mí. Son un objeto muy preciado.

Y claro que lo eran, era lo que la mantenía protegida de la magia. Pero claro, se había dado cuenta que el sentimentalismo barato significaba algo para esos ponis. No era malo, pero igual mientras siguieran usando la magia Beatrix Peace no bajaría la guardia jamás. Odiaba la magia sobre todas las cosas y eso era definitivo.

Por suerte Rarity pareció comprender.

—Ah, claro, lamento mucho haber criticado tu indumentaria. Está bien, creo que podemos trabajar con eso; y espero que aprendas a confiar más en mí querida Bea.

Beatrix entonces subió las escaleras y fue a dormir.

Siguiendo su ritual de siempre, hizo unas últimas reflexiones con un delicioso puro y luego se quitó uno a uno su equipo. Primero la mochila, luego el auricular que llevaba siempre en la oreja; y por último su abrigo. No las pulseras-escudo, esas jamás. Ni siquiera cuando vivía con su gente se las quitaba, por algo era militar, tenía que estar preparada en cualquier momento en caso estallara una batalla. Eso le salvó la vida en muchas batallas incluyendo en la que perdió su brazo derecho.

…

Era más de media noche y Luna vagaba por el Reino de los sueños buscando a alguien a quien brindarle un poco de apoyo, cuando se dio cuenta que la poni de la otra dimensión dormía. Le llamaba bastante la atención esa muchacha, sobre todo desde que Celestia le dio la noticia que había comenzado a modernizar el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville. Entró. O eso intentó porque al momento de poner un casco sobre aquel desconocido Reino del Subconsciente, una sonido estridente retumbó por todo el paraje y todo desapareció de repente. La señal que Bea había despertado, ¿cómo era posible aquello?

…

Bea dormía plácidamente y muy feliz, cuando un ruido estridente la levantó de golpe. Beatrix saltó de la cama y miró hacia su mochila, o equipo militar. ¿Por qué la habrían despertado? Ojalá fuera algo urgente porque si no pasaría buena parte de la mañana siguiente dándole mantenimiento.

—Reporte — ordenó.

El auricular, que estaba en la mesita de noche, dijo esta vez en voz alta:

—_Se detectó a un Nivel 25 intentando penetrar en su subconsciente durante su sueño. Repito, se detectó a un Nivel 25 intentando penetrar en su subconsciente durante su sueño._

Bea dio una cabezada, por suerte su equipo militar nunca le fallaba.

—Gracias.

La puerta se abrió de repente haciendo que Bea se sobresaltara del susto. Spike, que se había despertado por un vaso con agua, entró al cuarto.

—Spike, ¿qué haces despierto? — Preguntó Bea algo nerviosa.

—Fui por un poco de agua, cuando escuché un horrible ruido.

—Ya — dijo Bea esperando que no hubiera escuchado demasiado. — Puse mal mi alarma para despertar, no te preocupes y vuelve a dormir.

—¿Y qué es un Nivel 25? — Preguntó el dragón entrando y tomando el auricular de la mesita de noche. — Esta cosa rara lo dijo, ¿no?

—Mira niño, tal vez estés imaginando cosas, yo…

—Los dragones tenemos un oído más fino que los ponis — explicó Spike. — ¿Qué es un Nivel 25?

—Niño, no es nada, ¿sí? No quieres saber. Por favor olvida el maldito asunto y vuelve a dormir.

—Quiero saber — dijo Spike firmemente. — Actúas muy raro con los unicornios, siempre a la defensiva; luego te niegas a aprender magia; y ahora esta cosa rara decía no sé qué de alguien intentando entrar a tus sueños, tiene que ser la Princesa Luna. Algo estás ocultando, tal vez deba decirle a Twilight.

Bea palideció e iba a tomar sus armas, pero pudo dominarse a sí misma.

—No pienso hacerle daño a nadie niño, te lo puedo asegurar. Pero mi pasado es complicado y no quiero que se sepa. Es una carga que debo afrontar sola, ¿no puedes entenderlo?

—Puedo, pero Twilight siempre dice que nuestros amigos están ahí para nosotros. Puedes confiar en nosotros Bea, si no quieres hacer nada malo no veo por qué Twilight no puede hacer algo por ti.

—La amistad es un recurso valioso, lo admito, pero no soy amiga de Twilight. De todos menos de Twilight y Celestia; y ahora esa tal Luna. No me intentesa mezclarme con ellas, ni con Rarity ni con Lyra ni con ningún usuario de magia.

—¿Pero por qué? — Preguntó Spike más interesado.

—Digamos que conozco la magia, ¿sí? Mejor de lo que crees, y la magia me ha dado motivos para detestarla sobre todas las cosas. Me quitó a mis padres y a mi hermano mayor, prácticamente todo. La conozco muy bien, mejor de lo que crees y de lo que me gustaría.

El joven dragón miró a Beatrix. Sin sus gafas podía apreciar claramente la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, la tristeza y el miedo y el odio.

—¿Murieron? Tu familia digo.

—Mis padres sí. Mi hermano, perdió la razón. Siempre fue mi mejor amigo, mi mejor amigo por siempre; pero ahora, él se ha ido para siempre. Delber se ha ido, el señor gobernador se lo llevó hasta el fondo de su ser, ¿y por qué demonios te digo esto? Déjame sola reptil, por lo que más quieras déjame tranquila.

Spike miró a Bea y la abrazó. Sentía que era lo que más necesitaba, luego que su voz cambiara relatando lo que ocurrió con su familia un buen amigo era lo que necesitaba. Bea no sabía qué diablos pasaba, pero aceptó el gesto del dragón; hasta lo devolvió con su casco izquierdo. Tras quedarse así un buen rato, finalmente Bea se separó.

—Existe una escala que mide el poder mágico. Nivele son los de los niños, sus habilidades están en desarrollo y ellos aprendiendo a manejarlas. Nivel 3, el de la mayoría de los adultos; su magia se involucra con una tarea específica para facilitarla y/o acelerarla. Nivel 4, estudiados de la magia, su poder es increíble, una diferencia abismal con los Nivel 3. Muy pocos llegan a este nivel de poder pero cualquiera puede llegar ahí con el empuje necesario. Nivel 5, a este nivel sólo llegan aquellos privilegiados con un talento especial para la magia, con un poder enorme con una diferencia abismal con los Nivel 4. Es el último nivel de la escala, gente que está en su propia liga. En cuanto a los Nivel 25 es gente con un poder ridículamente grande; hablamos de cinco veces el máximo poder; un poder comparable sólo con el de un dios o con el de un demonio dependiendo del punto de vista.

Spike se sorprendió.

—¿Qué nivel es Twilight?

—Nivel 25, todos los que combinan cuernos y alas son malditos Nivel 25. ¿De casualidad la Princesa Luna es una de ellos también?

Spike asintió, por lo que Bea torció el gesto, ¿cuántas de esas cosas habían en este mundo y por qué tanto interés en ella? Daba igual, no se iba a quedar sin dormir. Si un Nivel 25 quería jugar, Bea jugaría. No era la primera vez que peleaba con uno de estos así que sacó de su mochila un frasquito de píldoras de las cuales se tomó una.

—¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó Spike.

—Hypnocil, para dormir sin soñar.

Spike no dijo nada más y cerró la puerta. Algo en Bea lo había tocado en el fondo, podía ver la enorme carga de la joven y quería apoyarla; y por lo menos se sinceró un poco con él. Lo que se preguntaba era cómo era que había descubierto a Luna intentando entrar a sus sueños y cómo era que existía una medicina que parecía pensada especialmente para la Princesa. Algo a tener en cuenta en un futuro; y por mucho que simpatizara con Beatrix Peace, sentía que era alguien de cuidado.

Bea por su parte resistía la tentación de prender otro cigarro, y se preguntaba si estaba bien confiar en Spike. Parecía sincero y todo, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría guardar su secreto, tenía que darse prisa a salir de la casa de Sparkle y crear sus defensas. No era una genio como Janice como para detener a Twilight y a las otras Nivel 25 definitivamente, pero le comprarían algo de tiempo para acabar con su vida antes de dejar que los asquerosos usuarios de magia descubrieran más sobre su tecnología y verdadera fuerza.

Tenía que darse prisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez me adentré más en el mundo de Beatrix Peace. Digo, revelé varios detalles como la escala, que espero les haya llamado la atención desde que la mencioné; también lo de la prótesis, es uno de mis detalles favoritos de la señorita comandante.<strong>

**Subiré otro poco de mi comic a mi cuenta en DeviantArt pero este sin editar para centrarme más en la historia de la guerra entre la magia y la tecnología.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Atrayendo la atención**

Al ser la hermana del gobernador, Bea estaba acostumbrada a las reuniones sociales como lo eran inauguraciones, pero se sentía bastante bien el que fuera ella la invitada de honor; no era la primera vez pero cuando lo era, era homenajeada por haber destruido un pueblo entero no por ayudar a mejorarlo. En su mundo la única forma de ser reconocido por el público era A, crear nuevas y más destructivas armas; o B, disparar esas armas. Bea era de las que disparaba las armas, y el sentir que construyó algo (no destructivo) se sentía muy bien.

A la reunión llegaron personalidades locales, tales como los reporteros del periódico de la región y hasta el alcalde de un pueblo vecino.

—Señor Braeburn, qué bueno verlo por aquí — saludó la alcaldesa. — Me alegra que haya podido venir a pesar de estar tan ocupado.

—Simplemente no podía perderme el milagro — dijo el primo de Applejack. — Electricidad barata para todos, es algo que no me trago. Yo sé de algunos que no estarán muy contentos que digamos.

La alcaldesa se rio mirando "disimuladamente" a un par de esposos unicornios que miraban hacia el aparato de Bea con cara de pocos amigos: los señores Lightning, hasta aquel momento los dueños del monopolio de electricidad de Equestria.

Cuando finalmente cayó la tarde, la alcaldesa dio por comenzada la ceremonia de inauguración. Era una suerte, según Rarity, que la ceremonia fuera hasta esa hora porque de ese modo le dio tiempo de confeccionar el vestido de Bea; color azul claro para que combinar un poco más con aquellas pulseras que no se quitaba nunca; pero con alguien con ese tipo de pelaje un Magenta le quedaría mejor según la modista.

—¡Bienvenidos ciudadanos de Ponyville y visitantes! Es un gran placer para mí presentarles el futuro de la electricidad de Equestria: el Generador Solar. Gracias al brillante diseño de la señorita Beatrix Peace, ahora podemos aprovechar mejor nuestros recursos naturales; sin mencionar que también la electricidad será más barata para todos.

Como era de esperarse, los hurras y los gritos de alegría (más los gruñidos de los señores Lighting) llenaron el lugar.

—Bea, querida, ¿harías los honores? — Pidió la alcaldesa.

Bea asintió y conectó el famoso generador solar. Pronto todo Ponyville quedó iluminado mientras los silbidos y demás llenaban el lugar. Bea hizo una reverencia y junto con la alcaldesa, bajó del escenario para charlar tranquilamente con la gente. Varios residentes de Ponyville se acercaban a felicitarla y darle palmaditas en la espalda y demás; y Bea aceptaba felizmente.

—Un excelente trabajo señorita — dijo Braeburn. — ¿Y este armatoste en verdad funciona sin magia?

—Cien por ciento conocimientos técnicos y mecatrónicos — explicó Bea con una sonrisa. — Pregúntele si lo desea a Applejack Apple. El prototipo fue instalado en su hogar sin costo y ahora todo Sweet Apple Acres ha estado funcionando tres días con el poder del sol, no ha tenido que usar fuentes externas de electricidad.

—¡Caramba, si mi prima ha de estar de lo más contenta! — Dijo alegremente Braeburn. — Y dígame señorita, ¿cuál sería su precio para instalar algo así en el querido Appleloosa? Para serle sincero la cuenta del ayuntamiento de electricidad es algo que apenas podemos manejar, y muchas obras necesarias se atrasan por culpa de eso.

—Mi precio no varía, estimado señor — dijo Bea con sus ojos brillando de triunfo. — Setecientos bits más materiales de construcción, casi sólo chatarra así que no hay ningún problema con ello.

—Y vale la pena — dijo la alcaldesa. — Veo que también quieres independizarte Braeburn.

—Nada me gustaría más — dijo el alcalde. — Señorita, creo que usted y yo tenemos un trato, ¿cuándo cree que pueda ir a instalar su aparato a Appleloosa?

—Mañana mismo si lo desea, tomo el último tren de la noche y comienzo. No es que tenga nada importante que hacer. Y no se preocupe, mi boleto y hotel corren por mi cuenta.

Braeburn estaba contento, no así los dos unicornios que escucharon toda la conversación. Red Electricity, la esposa, se acercó.

—Ah, señorita Bea, justo con quien deseaba hablar — dijo en un tono prepotente y grosero la unicornio.

—Beatrix Peace — dijo Bea tornándose hostil de pronto. — ¿Qué demonios quiere?

—Me gustaría hablar en privado si no le molesta.

—Me molesta hablarle en público ahora mismo — dijo Bea mirando a la unicornio sin bajar la mirada. Eso incomodó bastante a la señorita Electricity, estaba acostumbrada a que se le miraba desde arriba; no de igual a igual.

Tanto la alcaldesa como Braeburn retrocedieron un par de pasos, la presencia de los Electricity imponía como siempre; pero la de Bea también.

—Bien, si quiere que estos escuchen no veo por qué no — dijo la yegua magnate. — Mi esposo y yo estamos interesados en comprarle su patente. Diez mil bits ahora mismo a cambio que nos entregue los planos de esas cosas y jure solemnemente no volver a construir otro en su vida.

Ignorando a la unicornio, Bea sacó un cigarro (genial, tres para que se le acabaran), lo prendió, dio una calada y luego le arrojó el humo en la cara a la yegua, quien tosió.

—He ahí mi respuesta — dijo Beatrix. — En fin, señor Braeburn, se puso fea la fiesta y el último tren a su ciudad, ¿en cuánto sale?

—Creo que dentro de unos treinta minutos señorita — dijo Braeburn comprobando su reloj. — Pero señorita Peace ¿Entonces está bien así? Los Electricity podrían darle mucho más que el ayudar a gente como nosotros.

—Tal vez pero por raro que suene, señor Braeburn, no hago negocios con unicornios, me desagradan mucho. Permítame prepararme y me reuniré con usted en la estación.

Y sin más ambos se fueron de la fiesta tras despedirse amablemente de la alcaldesa. Por su parte la señora Electricity, agitada por el humo y la indignación, miró fijamente irse a la ingeniera.

—Esto no ha terminado señorita Peace, esto no ha terminado.

Su esposo, Electric Business la apoyó.

—La joven no sabe con quiénes se está metiendo.

En el tren, Beatrix no dejaba de pensar en esos dos. Ya había lidiado con suficiente gente así en el pasado y sabía que no la dejarían en paz hasta que les vendiera su patente o les mostrara una lección. Así pues decidió prolongar un poco su estancia en Appleloosa, más que todo para agregar sistemas de protección a su generador. Le comunicó su idea a Braeburn:

—Ese matrimonio no se quedará de cascos cruzados, estoy segura que intentarán sabotear mi generador una vez lo termine, si es que me dejan terminar.

—No se preocupe por ello señorita, tengo la misma sensación pero estoy seguro que algo puedo hacer también.

—No, de hecho señor Braeburn, la que quiere encargarse del asunto soy yo; y el problema es que necesito más material para trabajar. Puedo crear una especie de búnker, que mantenga alejados a cualquiera que no esté autorizado del generador. En Ponyville, por mucho que duela admitirlo, tengo el apoyo de Twilight Sparkle Princesa de Equestria; ellos no se atreverán a acercarse ni un poco, pero aquí es diferente. Estamos muy alejados y en cualquier momento ellos pueden entrar a sabotear mi obra.

Breaburn le sonrió agradecido con la idea y claro; prometió que ya ayudaría en la construcción de ese tal búnker. Le agradaba la idea además que tampoco él confiaba en los Electricity. Entonces ambos se fueron a la cama para el día siguiente comenzar con las verdaderas operaciones. Se decidió que el generador estaría en las afueras del pueblo, pero no tan alejado para evitar algún daño. Beatrix rápidamente seleccionó la chatarra y los cables que iría a necesitar y una vez más se pasó el día entero fabricando el generador. No fue interrumpida ni una sola vez; de eso se encargaban los ponis de Braeburn que mantenían alejados a los curiosos temiendo un intento de sabotaje por parte de los Electricity. Incluso vigilaron toda la noche y efectivamente detuvieron a un par de sujetos que fueron enviados por los Electricity a intentar hacer algo al respecto de la inminente pérdida de otro cliente.

Pero nada pasó y a la mañana siguiente, se inauguró el generador conectando a todo el pueblo a su poderosa máquina esa mañana y cancelando el contrato con los Electricity para enojo de ambos . No fue una ceremonia tan larga teniendo en cuenta que los ponis de Apple Loosa eran ponis muy ocupados; tenían que sabérselas arreglar en esas tierras difíciles. Entonces Bea se puso cascos a la obra en la elaboración del búnker. Levantado con grandes piezas de lata, que soldó con la ayuda de su equipo militar; reforzado con madera y varias capas de cemento. Para este último toque los albañiles del ayuntamiento ayudaron felizmente; de lo único que se encargó Bea fue de crear la puerta y la cerradura; una vez más apoyada de su Tablet; pero esta vez tuvo que tardarse otro día más para finalmente lograr crear cosa semejante con la tecnología a su disposición.

Al caer la tarde, le entregó una tarjeta muy delgada de plástico a Braeburn.

—Se le conoce como llave de código. A diferencia de las llaves normales, esta no puede ser copiada así sin más. La puerta del búnker permanecerá herméticamente cerrada y bastará con insertar la tarjeta en la rendija adecuada. Es portátil y puede esconderse a plena vista.

Y luego la ingeniera llevó a Braeburn al búnker para enseñarle cómo funcionaba. Una vez más el poni estaba encantado y pagó según lo acordado. Fue bastante caro, pero ahora no tendría que pagar electricidad.

Otra victoria para Bea, su fama como constructora se iba extendiendo. Esa noche, al regresar a Ponyville, Twilight la esperaba con grandes noticias.

—Bea, te llegó una carta de la alcaldía de Manehattan. Leyeron tu historia en el periódico y quieren que vayas allá a fabricar su generador solar. Te estás volviendo famosa Bea, a este paso puede que hasta en Canterlot soliciten tus invenciones.

—No soy inventora, no como mi cuñada; ella sí que era una genio. Pero volviendo al tema, ¿Cuándo dicen que me quieren?

—En cuanto puedas, enviaron boletos de tren así como un pase para un buen hotel y…

Bea asintió tomando el objeto que Twilight le daba. No venía sellada y bueno, no le molestaba _tanto_ que una Nivel 25 revisara su correo; después de todo le dio excelentes noticias y pronto se vería libre en su propio hogar. Por lo que había observado, la economía poni era bastante firme y con unos dos mil bits podría conseguir una modesta casa para ella sola. No era mucho pero con estar sola sería suficiente. Mientras más lejos de los usuarios de magia mejor.

—Parto mañana en la mañana — anunció subiendo a su cuarto.

—¿No cenas con nosotros? — Preguntó Spike.

—El buen señor Braeburn me ofreció un almuerzo abundante. Con su permiso.

Y volvió a encerrarse dejando a una muy confundida Twilight y a un preocupado Spike.

—Siempre actuando raro con los unicornios, ¿cuál crees que sea su problema Spike?

El joven dragón no sabía mentir, pero también sabía que Twilight respetaba la amistad sobre todas las cosas así que lo dejó claro:  
>—Me lo dijo, pero no puedo decirte Twi. Es una promesa que le hice y no puedo romperla así como así. Sólo te aconsejo que la dejes en paz, cuando quiera ayuda la buscará sola.<p>

Twilight asintió dolida. Bea confiaba más en Spike que en ella; y sólo porque ella usaba magia. Y ahora que lo pensaba, actuaba con ella más a la defensiva que con otros usuarios de magia, ¿sería coincidencia o sería que Beatrix Peace realmente conocía la magia? Esa actitud no era normal; no actuaba asustada sino con desprecio, señal que la magia y ella habían tenido un encuentro desagradable en el pasado.

Entonces Spike eructó una carta:

_Twilight Sparkle, reunámonos en cuanto puedas. Necesito que hablemos a SOLAS, especialmente lejos de tu invitada._

La firma desconcertó a la alicornio morada: Princesa Luna.

Rápidamente Twilight escribió la respuesta:

_Mañana Bea partirá a Mane Hattan. Estaré disponible entonces, dejaré que Spike se quede con Applejack._

Spike envió sin saber lo que decía la carta. Al día siguiente todo ocurrió como se planeó; Bea desapareció en el tren más próximo a Mane Hattan y Twilight mandó a Spike a jugar con las Crusaders en casa de la vaquera. Todo estaba dispuesto ahora.

Luna llegó, esta vez de incógnito.

—Princesa Luna, ¿a qué le debo esta visita?

Luna miró a todas partes.

—¿Segura que estamos solas, Twilight Sparkle?

—Segura — dijo Twilight. — Y como prometí, Bea está lejos, porque imagino que es de ella de quien quiere hablar. Algo rara si me pregunta, siempre a la defensiva con la magia y todo. Me preocupa un poco que no es que Bea no conozca la magia y por eso tenga miedo; sino que…

—Pensamos igual. La magia no es desconocida para esta tal Beatrix Peace; tal vez no la haya utilizado antes, pero de que la conoce la conoce.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio de sospecha.

—¿Cómo es que llegó a esa conclusión? — Preguntó Twilight por fin.

—A diferencia de Tia, no soy demasiado confiada. Quería revisar el contenido onírico de Beatrix Peace; no creo que sea una amenaza pero de todos modos es una extraña en nuestro Reino. Eso fue hace cinco días. Cuando intenté entrar a sus sueños, ella se despertó por culpa de unos horribles ruidos, como de despertador. Pudo ser una coincidencia, pero poco después ella volvió a dormir y no soñó. Y así ha estado estos días, no importa cuánto espere, no importa que mis espías confirmen que duerme; ella no sueña. No es coincidencia a estas alturas, ella oculta algo.

Twilight pensó en Spike, él dijo que sabía, pero no quería comprometerlo; además tenía que comprobar la inocencia de Bea por sí misma antes de preguntarle nada a Spike.

—Bueno, no me agrada hacer esto pero tal vez podamos revisar su cuarto, tal vez encontremos algo.

Luna estuvo de acuerdo. Twiligth no creía que Bea tuviera algo suelto por lo desconfiada que llegaba a ser; pero de todos modos no había que dejar cabos sueltos. En el cuarto de la yegua encontraron casi nada, sólo la planta de tabaco en un rincón (unas cuantas hojas colgadas en las vigas para que se secaran); y una libreta.

Luna sin pensarlo siquiera la abrió.

—Bien, esto es nuevo.

—¿Qué? — Se acercó Twilight.

Eran nombres, una lista de nombres con algo más Twilight Sparkle, Nivel 25. Celestia, Nivel 25. Lyra, Nivel 3. Rarity, Nivel 3. Señores Electricity; Niveles 4 y 3. Vynil Scratch, Nivel 4. Luna, Nivel 25.

—¿Qué es eso de Nivel 25? — Quiso saber Twilight.

—Ni idea, pero es lo único apuntado aquí. ¿qué estará pensando nuestra escurridiza huésped?

No lo sabían y eso era inquietante, los apuntes de Beatrix Peace dejaban más preguntas que respuestas. Twilight entendió entonces, tenía que preguntarle a Spike.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro cap más bien técnico en donde acelero las cosas. Bea se quedó sin tabaco, la pobre parece chimenea, estos días se verán muy difíciles para ella. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado la mitad de lo que yo me disfruté hacerlo.<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuevas amenazas**

El viaje en tren fue bastante frustrante para Bea. Ella estaba acostumbrada a los trenes de alta velocidad de su hogar, que conectaban grandes distancias en tiempo récord; pero este maldito viaje a Mane Hattan era de dos días y medio, cosa de lo más irritante.

—Decidido, cuando ya tenga mi hogar listo, lo primero que haré será construirme una moto — gruñó Bea para sí mientras que se recostaba en la cama de su pequeño cuarto privado. — Pero bueno, no me puedo quejar, se nota que no escatimaron en gastos.

Y de hecho era cierto; un cuarto privado en primera clase, nada mal para alguien que simplemente venía a construirles algo de tecnología obsoleta a una ciudad. Miró su reloj, medio día, le quedaba día y medio de viaje; por lo que se dispuso a encargarse de algo que le ayudara a pasar el tiempo. Con cuidado sacó de su mochila unas hojas secas de tabaco que finalmente había logrado cosechar, y con habilidad incrementada por los múltiples aparatos de su equipo militar, se puso a procesar las hojas cortándolas finamente y luego tomando un papel resistente para enrollarlas y así crear unos cuantos cigarros.

—Si mi padre me viera ahora — se rio Bea tristemente.

De hecho, de los recuerdos más felices de su niñez era cuando se sentaba en las rodillas de su padre acompañada de su hermano mayor y juntos escuchaban los cuentos que el buen hombre inventaba para sus hijos mientras él daba unas caladas a su puro.

—Papá, ¿Cuándo seamos mayores podremos fumar también? — Preguntó una vez Delber.

—No hijo, es malo. Sé que estoy dándoles un pésimo ejemplo pero créanme que es mejor así, no quiero que los pulmones de mis hijos se pongan negros e inservibles.

—Pero papá, nos tomamos un par de "limpiapulmones" y ya — siguió insistiendo el pequeño Delber.

—Dell tiene razón papá, con los "limpiapulmones" cuidan de nuestra salud y listo.

El viejo negó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba la cabeza de sus hijos.

—Niños, se supone que los vicios le hacen daño al cuerpo y eso es bueno, porque el miedo a morirnos jóvenes se supone que nos aleja de ellos. Pero ahora vivimos en una época en la que basta tomarte una pildorita y todo el daño que te hace tu vicio desaparece; y así puedes seguir haciendo desgracia tu cuerpo. No me gusta eso, es una señal de decadencia de nuestro pueblo.

Y los niños obedecieron, alejándose siempre del vicio de su padre… hasta que éste murió brutalmente asesinado intentando protegerlos.

En ese punto de sus recuerdos Bea se limpió una lágrima. Ahora que lo pensaba comenzó a fumar porque era lo que evocaba los recuerdos de esas lindas tardes en compañía de su padre y su hermano; lo mismo que Delber. No querían admitirlo pero ese vicio (que efectivamente mantenían controlado con los famosos "limpiapulmones") era una forma de llamar a su padre, por mucho que él no estuviera ya con ellos.

—Y heme aquí, fabricando mis propios cigarros para mantener vivo mi vicio. El viejo estaría orgulloso — rio irónica la muchacha mientras prendía por fin su primer cigarro casero. — Bien, nada mal para una principiante. Creo que igual los raciono un poco. Ahora que ya está lo urgente, pasemos a lo importante.

Cerró con llave su cuarto y con la ayuda de su equipo militar, removió su pata derecha delantera y la colocó sobre la mesa. Las pinzas especializadas de su equipo removieron la piel sintética, revelando la armazón mecánica debajo y comenzó lo de rutina: aceitar ciertas partes y ver si algún cable necesitaba reemplazarse. Terminó y se la colocó de vuelta.

Lo bueno de ser ingeniera mecatrónica era que podía ser su propia ortopedista.

Cuando arribó a la ciudad por fin, fue recibida efusivamente por el alcalde que por suerte era un poni terrestre. La tal Mane Hattan era una metrópoli fundada por ricos ponis terrestres y la mayoría de los habitantes eran de esa especie; lo que representaba un alivio para Bea que siempre encontraba desagrado en compartir su gran conocimiento con unicornios peor ya qué.

—¿Entonces conoce mi precio, no señor alcalde? Setecientos bits más materiales y mis gastos personales sin mencionar que si quiere el trabajo hecho en un día no quiero que nadie me interrumpa; así que tendrá que vigilar el área.

—Perfectamente señorita Beatrix. Comparado con la cuenta mensual de los Electricity, esto suena bastante razonable. Además se supone que el ayuntamiento se queda con todas las utilidades, ¿no es así?

—Bea por favor — sonrió la joven. — Y sí, ustedes se quedan con todas las ganancias de la luz.

—Perfectamente, mañana comenzaremos; por el momento permítame ser su anfitrión y guiarla al mejor hotel de la ciudad, por cuenta nuestra por supuesto.

Bea lo siguió y se dio cuenta que esta sí que era una metrópoli. A juzgar por la cantidad de ponis y del nivel de vida que llevaban, el golpe de setecientos bits no resultaba tan duro para ellos como para otras ciudades. Bueno, de todos modos no importaba, estaba ganando bastantes clientes y eso era algo bueno; pero también le tuvo que advertir al alcalde del peligro inminente de posible sabotaje y la necesidad de crear métodos de protección. Estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente le ofrecieron los materiales a Bea, para su sorpresa nuevos.

—Claro, un nivel de vida más alto.

Y se puso a trabajar. Era relajante y todo; pero le estaba fastidiando el tener que fabricar solamente generadores solares, por eso le urgía su casa nueva y la posibilidad de fabricar lo más avanzado para su uso personal; pero la moto sería un buen producto para este pueblo, tal vez así podría interesarlos en el tren eléctrico; podría ser…

El día acabó sin incidentes y ella regresó a su hotel, pero antes decidió dar un par de vueltas por la ciudad; una metrópoli de aquellas le recordaba en cierto sentido a su hogar, mucho más moderno y con mejor ambiente pero bueno, era lo más cercano que había visto.

—¿Señorita Beatrix Peace? — Preguntó alguien detrás de ella.

Bea se volteó tranquilamente y se topó con tres enormes sementales (terrestres) bastante fornidos que tenían cada uno una vara de acero. Se dio cuenta que por andar perdida en sus pensamientos llegó a un punto desolado. Sonrió, esto sería divertido.

—¿En qué puedo servirlos caballeros? — Preguntó ella con calma.

—¡Saludos de los Electricity! — Gritó uno de ellos y se abalanzó sobre Bea con su palanca, dispuesta a darle un tremendo golpe.

La chica rápidamente se barrió entre las patas del sujeto, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio; por lo que ella saltó y lo inmovilizó con una llave de lucha. Los otros dos levantaron una ceja, no sabían que la chica pudiera luchar así.

Entonces Bea, sujetando al tipo con ambas patas traseras y una delantera, extendió la pata libre y ordenó a su equipo militar:

—Tazer.

De la mochila metálica salió una especie de aparato color negro que ella tomó y lo puso sobre el cuello del sujeto al que inmovilizaba. Entonces lo activó.

Una poderosa corriente eléctrica recorrió al tipo, que no tuvo ni tiempo de gritar del dolor. Finalmente quedó fuera de combate, temblando por la cantidad de electricidad que aún tenía por todo su cuerpo.

Beatrix Peace se arregló la melena y apuntó el tazer a los otros dos.

—¿Ya les mencioné que soy militar? Siguiente por favor.

Ambos corrieron contra ella, por lo que Bea volvió a utilizar su tazer, esta vez disparando un poderoso rayo a ambos, quienes se retorcieron ya impotentes y cayeron, de nuevo aun retorciéndose debido a la electricidad que aún corría por sus cuerpos.

—Consideren esto como una advertencia amistosa. No quieren saber de lo que soy capaz, ni lo que he hecho.

Y dicho esto, se fue igual de tranquila que antes, no se dio cuenta que desde las sombras un poni lo vio todo y desapareció en un callejón oscuro.

Al día siguiente se puso a trabajar en el búnker y en la construcción de la cerradura tipo tarjeta; y una vez más obtuvo un selecto grupo de albañiles quienes levantaron el búnker según sus indicaciones (Bea sólo tuvo que reforzarlo con su equipo militar) mientras que ella se encargaba de crear la cerradura propiamente dicha. Durante todo el día uno de los albañiles no dejó de verla con cara de enamorado.

En circunstancias normales Bea le hubiera invitado a pasar la noche en su cuarto, consideraba que era una buena forma de matar el estrés; pero esta vez algo la inquietaba y era la pequeña alerta de su equipo:

_—Nivel 4 detectado. Repito: Nivel 4 detectado._

Era algo a tomar en cuenta.

—Define elemento mágico.

—_Magia tipo ilusorio_ — dijo el auricular en su oído.

Suficiente, Bea se puso más alerta:

—Activa gafas N76.

Las enormes gafas rojas de la ingeniera se activaron. Tenían dos fines: el básico, evitar que se quedara ciega cuando disparara su vaporizador; segundo…

Una vez activó las gafas pudo verlo claramente. Sin más, encendió otro de sus cigarros caseros y volvió al trabajo. El sujeto seguía mirándola, por lo que se levantó las gafas y le guiñó un ojo.

Cayó la tarde y los albañiles se despidieron; pero no uno de ellos el cual fue llamado aparte por Beatrix.

—Espera compañero, ¿no tienes algunos minutos libres?

—¿Minutos libres? — Preguntó el albañil fingiendo inocencia. —¿Por?

—No te hagas el inocente — sonrió Bea. — He notado cómo me mirabas, me agradó bastante; además que no estás nada mal muchachote, ¿no te gustaría pasar una linda noche? Te aseguro que no la olvidarás.

El albañil retrocedió un par de pasos, no porque la invitación lo incomodara (de hecho, su misión era conseguir que esta tal ingeniera mecatrónica se fijara en él y la pudiera llevar a un lugar apartado) sino porque algo era extraño en esta yegua. En circunstancias normales sentiría que la otra tenía cierta atracción animal hacia él, pero no sentía absolutamente nada. Era como si algo estuviera bloqueando sus habilidades para detectar emociones.

—Y dime guapo, ¿cómo es que lo "hacen" los insectos?

Eso tomó desprevenido al albañil, que sólo levantó una cjea.

—Señorita, ¿está filtrando conmigo o me está insultando?

Beatrix Peace sonrió malignamente.

—Digo las cosas como son. ¿Sabes cómo funciona la magia de ilusión de casualidad? Simple: el ilusionista envía una especie de ondas hipnóticas que son captadas por los objetivos a través de los ojos y luego engañan al cerebro para que se vea lo que se quiere que el otro vea. Las gafas N76 — señaló sus gafas rojas, — están diseñadas para bloquear estas ondas y te veo tal cual eres: un insecto gigante.

El changelling tomó su forma original.

—¿Cómo demonios? Bueno no importa, ¡MI REINA ME DIJO QUE TE LLEVARA ANTE ELLA Y ESO HARÉ!

Entonces lanzó un poderoso hechizo contra la tipa, pero no surgió efecto. Beatrix se encogió de hombros y luego le dio un poderoso golpe al Changelling directo en el rostro. El insecto se tocó la nariz pero no importó; rápidamente se lanzó sobre Bea. Ella lo eludió de un rápido salto hacia atrás al tiempo que le daba una patada en la nariz al changelling, que rodó por el suelo.

—¿Ya mencioné que soy militar?

—Anoche, cuando peleabas con esos tres imbéciles.

—¿Me viste?

—Fue casualidad, pero vi lo suficiente. Cuando le conté a la Reina sobre tu arma, no se resistió y me pidió que te trajera ante ella lo más pronto posible. Yo también soy militar, ¿sabes? Y no soy tan idiota como para hacer una misión en solitario.

Detrás de Bea, dos changelling saltaron y soltaron poderosos hechizos contra ella. Igual que la última vez, no hubo efecto alguno.

—Qué pena — dijo Bea con calma. — Mi turno.

Miró a su equipo militar y ordenó:

—Vaporizador.

Los tentáculos mecánicos de su equipo militar rápidamente se agitaron y se movieron hacia el casco que la loca tenía levantado; descomprimiendo una especie de pieza metálica semiesférica con dos enormes tubos enfrente (cañones). Sin más, Bea disparó.

Una descarga de plasma puro redujo a uno de los changelling a cenizas. Los otros gritaron del horror.

—Si no estás dispuesto a dar tu vida, tú no eres un soldado — dijo Beatrix Peace con su calma e siempre mientras que apuntaba su arma hacia otro de los changelling.

El tipo sólo acertó a crear un campo de energía cuando el ataque le dio de lleno. Sonrió, parecía que había funcionado pues la esfera de energía bloqueaba el ataque de Beatrix Peace. Parecía que funcionó, parecía.

—Treinta por ciento de capacidad — ordenó Beatrix.

El poder de la descarga se hizo mucho más poderoso, haciéndola demasiado fuerte como para retener con aquel campo de energía y finalmente rompió aquella esfera, reduciendo al changelling a un triste recuerdo. Con una sonrisa torcida, Bea, apuntó su arma al último de los changelling, el que se había hecho pasar por albañil en un principio.

—Di tus oraciones insecto.

El changelling huyó. Beatrix sonrió y se lanzó tras él. Al ver que la loca se acercaba, el changelling extendió sus alas y huyó de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. Una vez más Beatrix Peace se rio y ordenó:

—Jet-pack.

Dos alas de acero se descomprimieron de esa mochila metálica; así como una pequeña máscara de oxígeno para estabilizarla a altas velocidades, que se colocó sobre el rostro de la soldado que se lanzó en persecución del changelling.

El pobre sujeto no notó que lo perseguían hasta que los disparos de plasma rozaron su cabeza. Se volvió y gritó al ver que ella seguía tras él, disparando, intentando reducirlo a cenizas. El changelling no sabía qué demonios pasaba ahí; ahora todo lo que quería era salvar su vida porque esta nueva oponente estaba dispuesta a tomarla; y lo que era peor, parecía estar disfrutando mucho.

Siguió disparando una y otra vez, sin verdaderas intenciones de matar al changelling sino jugar con su terror. En ese sentido se parecía mucho a su hermano; en el que le gustaba jugar con la psique de sus víctimas, con la diferencia que Beatrix seguía su propio código y trataba de esa manera solamente a otros militares; porque según ella ellos fueron los que habían escogido esa carrera con todo lo que implicaba.

Era una situación desesperada, pronto el changelling sería cenizas; por lo que pronto cambió de estrategia de sólo escapar y usó su magia; no contra la loca sino contra su entorno.

Pronto una antena de un edificio cobró vida y trató de apuñalar a Bea, que apenas si tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque mientras que otra torre de agua caía sin remedio sobre ella, vertiéndole todo el contenido cegándola unos segundos; lo que el changelling necesitaba para teletransportarse lejos de ahí; pero no sin antes lanzar otro ataque, esta vez contra una estatua en la punta de un rascacielos el cual se derribó sobre Beatrix, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Cuando por fin, mojada y humillada se recuperó; se dio cuenta que el maldito se encontraba fuera de su alcance.

—Bien, esto me pasa por oxidarme. Parece que tanto tiempo en paz y tranquilidad en este mundo de porquería me están afectando. ¿Por qué no lo maté cuando tuve la oportunidad? Demonios, esto me traerá problemas.

—_Señorita, queda 30% de batería en el jet-pack. Se sugiere un aterrizaje en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. Repito; queda un 30% de batería en el jet-pack, se sugiere un aterrizaje en cuanto tenga la oportunidad._

Bea obedeció a su asistente y miró hacia el cielo. Maldito insecto, esta se las iba a pagar muy caro; si no es que ella pagaba primero por su propia estupidez. ¿Esa cosa tendría aliados? Obviamente sí, y estaban alerta que Bea era invulnerable a la magia y que tenía un arma endemoniadamente más poderosa que aquella con la que venció a los ponis aquellos.

—Una razón más para que me apure en conseguir mi propia casa y le coloque las defensas necesarias.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro enemigo más, y esta es una idea que tuve mientras que rescataba mi crossover con Dansai Bunri No Crime Edge, además que es la primera historia que tengo en que se menciona a los changelling. Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, ¿no? Ya soy alguien reconocido así que me limito a decir:<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**La motocicleta de Beatrix**

Al regresar de Mane Hattan, Bea por lo visto se había perdido de algo; pues Twilight no dejaba de verla sospechoso. Trataba de forzar actuar natural, pero esa niña era tan buena actriz como una piedra haciéndose pasar por una hoja. De todos modos Beatrix no le dio importancia, los asuntos de los usuarios de magia no eran cosa de ella.

—Bienvenida Bea, ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje a la gran ciudad? — Preguntó Twilight tratando de aparentar normalidad.

Y como siempre, Beatrix Peace se mostraba fría e indiferente.

—Nada fuera de lo normal, una ciudad grande y ya. Tal vez no tan grande o moderna como mi hogar natal pero al menos ya tiene energía limpia y confiable a su disposición.

Twilight asintió.

—Tu pequeño dispositivo se está haciendo famoso en Equestria, te han llegado más peticiones de otras dos ciudades. Parece que de verdad estarás fuera por mucho tiempo.

Beatrix comenzó a revisar las nuevas ciudades que le encargaron sus generadores: Maredrid, Trottingham y Clousdale. Levantó una ceja.

—Bien, y si esto sigue así dentro de nada podré comprarme mi casa. Todo sigue a la perfección.

—Una de las ciudades es Clousdale — dijo Twilight aprovechando la oportunidad. — Y si sigues insistiendo en no usar nada de magia creo que les quedarás debiendo su generador solar. Si no puedes pararte sobre las nubes o volar no creo que puedas construirles algo.

Beatrix la miró y entró a su cuarto sin decir nada mientras que Twilight la seguía viendo sospechando. Esos números apuntados en el cuaderno de la joven, ¿qué significaban en verdad? Pero más que preocupada de lo que pudiera hacer Bea, le preocupaba Bea.

—Bea, ¿por qué no te abres a tus nuevas amigas? Te hace falta.

Mientras tanto Bea tomó su Tablet y se puso a revisar el diseño de lo más útil y genial de todos los aparatos de su mundo; o al menos lo que ella consideraba de ese modo: las motocicletas. Con todo ese asunto de Cloudsdale necesitaría algo que pudiera tener un vuelo sostenido y que durara más que su jet-pack.

—Y hablando del jet-pack, esas criaturas a las que me encontré el otro día; ¿qué demonios querrían conmigo?

…

La Reina Chrysalis vigilaba su colmena con firmeza, siempre vigilando que todos hicieran su parte. Los Changelling eran sobrevivientes, necesitaba que todos y cada uno de ellos ayudara con al menos una pequeña parte de las tareas diarias para que se ganar su sustento; de lo contrario se debía de exiliar a ese Changelling. Y un Changelling sin colmena estaba perdido, por eso todos se ayudaban los unos a los otros; por eso todo debían poner de su parte en las responsabilidades.

Todos tenían un rol en la colmena, absolutamente todos; desde obreros hasta exploradores e incluso la propia Chrysalis quien era la que ponía los huevos para que sus niños se desarrollaran y se convirtieran en miembros de la sociedad. Los exploradores/soldados se infiltraban en los diferentes Reinos, robando amor en pequeñas cantidades para no llamar la atención; amor que luego llevaban a la colmena en donde los obreros transformaran los sentimientos en estado puro en una especie de néctar nutritivo que era el que alimentaba a todos los Changelling de la colmena. Desgraciadamente últimamente los ponis estaban más preparados que nunca para detectar y neutralizar a sus invasores evitando así que los exploradores llevaran el sustento a la colmena. Algo natural pero de todos modos los changelling necesitaban defenderse, y por eso necesitaban ponerle los cascos encima a Beatrix Peace. Si era cierto que poseía armas así de poderosas como para hacerse a sí misma invulnerable a la magia y asesinar con facilidad a un pequeño grupo de exploradores la necesitaban.

Finalmente Chrysalis terminó su inspección y voló a su nido, en donde vigilaba los huevos recién puestos.

—Crezcan, crezcan mis pequeños — dijo ella con cariño. — Sólo les deseo un futuro brillante, como toda buena madre.

El jefe de uno de sus grupos de exploración/recolección de sentimientos se presentó ante ella.

—Mi Reina, aquí estoy, ¿me mandó a llamar?

Chrysalis asintió.

—Tengo una nueva misión para ti hijo mío, espero que estés preparado para ella.

El coronel sólo se cuadró.

—Beatrix Peace ha asesinado a unos mis niños, no lo perdonaré. Pero también nos dejó de lección que no podemos atacarla a la ligera, porque a diferencia de cualquier poni, ella no dudará en tomar una vida si tiene que hacerlo. Por eso, en tu próxima excursión a Equestria necesito que recopiles información sobre ella. No llamen la atención y manténganse alejados de Peace, que por lo visto es invulnerable a nuestro camuflaje.

No había que decir más y el changelling se cuadró listo para su misión, entonces Chrysalis volvió a mirar a sus huevos.

—Si logramos que construya armas para nosotros, les espera a ustedes y a sus hermanos mayores un futuro brillante. Esperen y verán, y no sufran, primero me aseguraré que sufra lo que les hizo a sus hermanos. Oh claro que sí.

…

Beatrix se fue al día siguiente a casa del dueño del depósito de chatarra, Rusty. El viejo era un poni terrestre café con la melena gris metálico. El viejo sólo se pasaba meciéndose en su silla fabricando pequeñas esculturas de adorno con las piezas pequeñas de su depósito abriendo la puerta sólo las raras ocasiones en que un poni viniera a depositar sus cosas viejas (veinte bits por kilo) o las aún más raras ocasiones cuando lo que hacían era comprarle piezas de chatarra para usarlas de refacciones baratas.

Claro que en los últimos días había estado vendiendo mucho más de lo que se hubiera imaginado, y todo era gracias a cierta clienta que venía aproximándose precisamente ahora.

—¡Señor Rusty! Vaya que es una suerte encontrarlo despierto tan temprano.

—Niña, cuando llegas a mi edad te das cuenta muy tarde que la vida es demasiado corta para pasártela durmiendo. ¿Qué se te ofrece esta vez? ¿Vienes a revisar mi depósito como siempre?

Beatrix prendió un cigarro y asintió.

—Mi negocio hace que necesite viajar mucho señor Rusty, vine a construir mi transporte.

—Bueno, eso suena interesante. Ya sabe jovencita, diez bits el kilo.

Bea asintió y ayudada como siempre de su equipo militar se puso a buscar lo que necesitaba.

A diferencia de los demás transportes Equestrianos (sin contar el globo de aire caliente) esta cosa no necesitaba de ruedas, disponía de dos pequeños generadores especiales que servían para alterar el campo gravitacional alrededor del vehículo; lo que le permitía elevarse por los cielos; y gracias a un equipo especializado de turbinas podía volar a grandes velocidades. No era la hermosa moto oficial que dejó de regreso en su mundo; pero sería una hermosa moto.

Entonces tras pagarle a Rusty ochocientos bits en material más el derecho de guardar el armatoste en su depósito para no cargar con eso de regreso a Ponyville, se puso los cascos a la obra. Lo que le daría problemas sería el dispositivo de gravedad; lo de ella era fabricar maquinaria industrial y aunque sí tenía los planos de cómo construir esa cosa; lo de fabricar maquinaria delicada no era lo suyo. Eso sí: esas piezas podrían mantenerse aparte hasta que el resto de la moto estuviera armada, así que podría llevárselos a su cuarto para terminarlas durante la noche.

Ni siquiera almorzó ese día, se mantuvo todo el día ocupada en crear el aparato mientras que el anciano Rusty la miraba fascinado, realmente le encantaban esos tentáculos de maquinaria que salían de la mochila de la chica y la ayudaban a acelerar su proceso. Y se creyó en el paraíso al ver el pequeño tentáculo soldador que le ayudaba.

—Lo que daría yo por uno de esos para hacer estas preciosuras — dijo el viejo admirando una de las esculturas de tornillos y tuercas.

Las orejas de Bea se movieron ligeramente, ¿un pequeño soplete tipo militar? No eran complicados de construir y tal vez podría comercializar el producto. Una buena idea que apuntó y siguió adelante hasta que cayó la noche y era hora de regresar al Palacio de Twilight.

—¡Bea! Te estuvimos buscando todo el día — dijo Twilight. — ¿En dónde estabas?

—Con Rusty construyendo — dijo Bea arreglándose la melena. — ¿Por qué, necesitaban algo de mí?

Twilight torció el gesto, Bea estaba a la defensiva, igual que siempre.

—No Bea, es porque eres nuestra amiga y nos preocupamos por ti. Spike sobre todo.

Bea miró a Twilight y luego a Spike por encima de sus gafas y suspiró.

—Lo siento si te preocupé joven dragón, como dije, estaba construyendo y se me fue el tiempo. Y mañana será igual, este proyecto es importante para mí y me ayudará a cumplir mejor y más rápido con los encargos de generadores solares.

Entonces cenaron, aunque Twilight se sentía apenada al comenzar a entender que Beatrix Peace jamás sería su amiga por mucho que ella se esforzara. Aunque era un consuelo ver que Spike sí se llevaba bien con la ingeniera.

Cuando terminaron, Bea se fue como siempre a su cuarto; esta vez a seguir preparando sus equipos de anti-gravedad. Escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta, y como sus equipos no reaccionaron, supuso que era Spike.

—Adelante — dijo ella mientras que los tentáculos mecánicos comenzaban a conectar los cables.

—Bea, parece que hay problemas — dijo Spike mordiéndose las uñas.

—¿Te pasó algo malo mientras no estaba? — Preguntó a Spike. — ¿Acaso ella usó su magia contra ti o algo?

—Bueno sí, pero es lo que hace siempre que quiere llamar mi atención — dijo Spike. — Pero no es por eso por lo que vine, vine porque…

Se calló al ver que Bea abría un pequeño compartimiento de su equipo militar y sacaba una pulsera parecida a las que llevaba, pero esta se miraba nueva.

—Es una pulsera-escudo como los llamamos en mi hogar. Emiten una onda electromagnética negativa que interfiere con el campo tipo positivo que genera una descarga de magia; proporcionándole una protección contra la magia al usuario. Tengo una de repuesto, ¿te sirve?

Spike no supo qué decir, pero se dejó poner el artilugio mientras que Bea volvía a su trabajo. La magia no debía de ser usada para imponer la voluntad de unos sobre otros, así era como lo pensaba Bea; y no podía evitar recordar a las gentes que protegió durante la guerra. Ella quería evitar a toda costa que la gente sufriera lo que ella y su hermano sufrieron.

Entonces Spike se quitó la pulsera.

—Oye, gracias pero esto no me parece buena idea; Twilight nunca me ha hecho nada malo, no quiero comenzar a actuar desconfiado con ella. No Bea, gracias pero no. De todos modos vine aquí porque tenemos problemas. Mientras no estabas la Princesa Luna y Twilight revisaron tus cosas.

Bea se encogió de hombros.

—La libreta.

El dragoncito asintió. Entonces Bea se rio alegremente mientras tomaba la libreta y ayudada por varias lentes que surgieron de su equipo militar, logró encontrar dos diminutos cabellos; una pestaña de Luna y un poco de caspa de Twilight Sparkle. Sin mucho pensarlo, hizo que el escáner de su equipo diera una rápida revisada.

—La dejé a propósito con la esperanza que una de las de Nivel 25 lo abriera, por suerte lo hicieron las dos, encontré justo lo que necesitaba: una pequeña muestra de ADN.

Spike se puso a la defensiva.

—¿Para qué quieres eso? ¿Acaso piensas hacerles daño?

Bea negó con la cabeza.

—No mocoso, eso sería un suicidio. Si de por sí con el equipo más avanzado luchar contra un Nivel 25 es arriesgado, no digamos contra dos con el equipo básico que cargo. Lo que ocurre aquí es que su ADN me dijo justo lo que necesitaba saber: el Elemento Mágico de cada una.

—¿Elemento Mágico?  
>—Me refiero a qué tipo de Elemento de la naturaleza es la que utilizan. Existen diferentes tipos de Magia, según el Elemento natural dominante. Por lo que encuentro en el ADN de Sparkle, lo suyo es magia tipo Conocimiento. Un tipo de magia bastante raro y peligroso si se sabe utilizar; lo que es el caso de tu amiga.<p>

—¿Y la Princesa Luna?

—Los primeros días que llegué aquí no entendía bien qué clase de seres eran Luna y Celestia. Levantar el Sol y la Luna, me parecía de lo más extraño; pero ya no más. El Elemento natural dominante en la firma de ADN de la que supongo era la Princesa Luna es la gravedad.

—¿Gravedad? ¿Te refieres a lo que nos hace caernos?

—Va mucho más allá de eso, Spike — se rio Bea. — De hecho como ingeniera me especializo en la física fundamental, esa es la fuente de todo conocimiento de la ingeniería. El asunto es; que mucho más que hacernos caer, la gravedad es la fuerza que hace que un planeta orbite alrededor del sol.

—¿Orbite?

—Se mueva. El asunto con sus Princesas no es que ellas muevan los astros, sino que interfieren con las fuerzas gravitacionales del planeta para acelerar un proceso natural. Honestamente no sé qué tan largos serían los días y las noches en este lugar si ellas no hicieran lo que quisieran con la gravedad.

Spike se quedó sin saber qué pensar y Bea volvió a sus aparatos.

—De hecho, lo que estoy construyendo funciona bajo los mismos principios que los poderes de ellas; pero mi fuente de poder es la ciencia.

Entonces volvió a concentrarse y Spike salió de la estancia más confundido que antes, vaya que de no ser porque se ponía tan a la defensiva con Twilight; Bea le hubiera podido dar más de un dato interesante a la alicornio morada.

Al día siguiente, con sus generadores anti-gravedad firmemente protegidos en su mochila metálica, Bea llegó a terminar el trabajo en donde Rusty (tras una rápida visita a la ferretería para comprar cables, espejos y demás) y finalmente se pasó medio día fabricando las potentes turbinas a reacción y la batería solar del aparato; lo cual le era bastante fácil.

Y esa tarde de paz en Ponyville pronto se vio interrumpida por un zumbido en el aire que viajaba a toda velocidad por todo el lugar, luciéndose de habilidades y gracilidad nunca antes vista.

—Rainbow Dash, ya vimos tu nuevo truco y te felicitamos — dijo Twilight exasperada. — Ahora baja de ahí porque nos estás poniendo nerviosos a todos.

—Twilight, yo estoy aquí — dijo la pegaso cian admirando la velocidad de esa cosa.

Las otras cuatro saltaron de susto al escuchar eso.

—Un minuto, si tú estás aquí, ¿qué demonios es esa cosa? — Se escandalizó Applejack.

—¡Uy, yo quiero adivinar! — Dijo Pinkie Pie. — Es un ave, es un avión, ¡es Súper Mare!

—Pinkie, ¿qué es un avión? — Preguntó Fluttershy confundida.

Ella sólo se rio como boba y siguió viendo el aparato darle vueltas a Ponyville mientras todos los habitantes del pueblo tenían el cuello doblado hacia arriba y comenzaba a dolerles. Pero de todos modos no podían dejar de mirar, ¿qué era aquello y por qué se movía así?

—A estas alturas si fuera alguien ya se habría cansado — dijo Pinkie Pie. — ¡Tiene que ser una especie de máquina! ¡LO TENGO CHICAS! ¡ESA COSA ES EL NUEVO INVENTO DE BEA!

Rainbow enrojeció de ira.

—NO, no puede ser, dijo; ella es una unicornio, ¿cómo puede volar mucho más rápido que The Dash?  
>—¿Así que sí admites que es más veloz que tú? — Se burló Applejack.<p>

Rainbow no respondió, sólo chirrió los dientes mientras las demás intercambiaban impresiones. Entonces, efectivamente Bea aterrizó su moto en medio de la plaza, sonriendo presumidamente. Incluso se había construido un casco para ayudarse en caso las cosas se pusieran difíciles.

—¿Qué es esa monstruosidad? — Preguntó la alcaldesa.

—Yeguas y sementales, les presento la motocicleta; un medio de transporte semi-aéreo de gran poder y con la capacidad de llevar bastante carga; además de unos cuantos agregados especiales como el control de voz y sistema de defensa.

—¡Whoa! — Se maravillaron todos los ponis.

Twilight por su parte se acercó mirando la moto sintiéndose frustrada. Debía de haberlo sabido, Bea tenía una forma de volar y mantenerse en el aire a pesar que no utilizaría el hechizo especial. El ingenio de la gente que vivía sin magia era sorprendente; a tal grado, que en verdad parecía que Bea lograría pasar a la historia como la primera unicornio que jamás usaría magia; no por castigo como los anteriores, sin por elección propia.

—Y con esto amiga Sparkle, estaré lista para Cloudsdale. La ventaja es que puedo mantener un vuelo sostenido siempre y cuando tenga luz directa del sol; y si no, la batería interna durará por lo menos tres horas antes que necesite bajar. Mañana mismo iré a la ciudad para ocuparme de su propio generador.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo aplaudieron ante la joven, quien simplemente se ajustó el casco y voló hacia su casa provisional. Con esto lograría llamar la atención de compradores potenciales y de paso el transporte sería más avanzado en Equestria a partir de aquel momento.

Desgraciadamente captó la atención de dos enemigos que observaban desde las sombras: un matrimonio de unicornios que hasta ahora mantenían un gran monopolio; y un ejército de changellings dispuestos a reclamar para ellos el conocimiento de Beatrix Peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Y con un poco de retraso, los dejo con esta entrega de este nuevo fic. Si pasan a mi biografía, sabrán que a partir de ahora este fic sólo será updateado los jueves así que no desesperen. Si un jueves updateo y el otro no, no hay pena; sólo es cosa de esperar al próximo. <strong>

**Y de paso chicos, si alguien está siguiendo Crisis Infinita este fic no participará en ella; es un crossover múltiple de series de anime y algunas estadounidenses.**

**Sin más un muy feliz año nuevo.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**La cuarta Nivel 25**

La ciudad de Cloudsdale esperaba expectante globo terráqueo tras globo terráqueo, pues la famosa ingeniera mecatrónica Beatrix Peace finalmente había enviado su nota de confirmación que les construiría sus nuevos generadores solares. Y el problema con Cloudsdale era que al tener la fábrica del clima en su ciudad; utilizaban el doble de poder eléctrico que las demás ciudades, y eso significaba pagarle doble a los Electricity.

Claro, el que su mejor cliente se les fuera no les hizo gracia al matrimonio unicornio; por eso habían preparado un plan de organizar n "desafortunado accidente" con el globo terráqueo que la llevara. Esperanzas que se habían ido por el desagüe cuando la vieron montar su moto en Ponyville. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¿De dónde demonios sacaba tantas ideas? Porque igual que sus otros inventos, esa maldita cosa no utilizaba magia de ningún tipo; sólo esa maldita energía solar.

Pero de regreso en Cloudsdale, habían organizado una gran bienvenida para la joven unicornio, hasta lao Wonderbolts llegaron listos para hacer sus maromas en el aire para que la chica se sintiera bienvenida. Finalmente alguien gritó:

—¡Allí viene! ¡Todos a sus puestos!

—¡Pero el próximo globo llega dentro de media hora!

—¡No viene en globo!

—¿CÓMO?

Entonces la vieron, surcar el cielo a tremenda velocidad montada en un aparato que nadie conocía. La joven entonces con gracilidad y elegancia, aterrizó su moto justo frente al alcalde. La moto se mantenía por encima de la nube por centímetros gracias al dispositivo de alteración gravitacional de Beatrix, lo que le permitía flotar suavemente.

—Un gusto a todos — dijo la ingeniera sacudiendo cascos desde su vehículo. — Ustedes perdonarán que no pueda saludarlos como se debe pero si me bajo de esto, son varios metros de caída.

—Un gusto señorita Beatrix Peace — dijo el alcalde pegaso entre confundido y sorprendido por el aparato. — Y vaya, no sabía que podía moverse tan velozmente. Es una lástima que no vinera en globo, habíamos preparado un número aéreo especial para usted que acompañaría su globo hasta acá y…

Bea sonrió, al no tener unicornios cerca se encontraba de muy buen humor.

—No se preocupen alcalde, honestamente me parece demasiado que se organice un número aéreo para alguien como yo; pero si lo hace feliz probar de nuevo. Mi vehículo cuenta con velocidad ajustable y funciona con energía solar. Además lo podré grabar.

El pegaso no entendía a qué se refería con grabar, pero accedió por rara que fuera la situación. Entonces Bea retrocedió y luego volvió a avanzar mientras los Wonderbolts hacían lo suyo para el deleite de la joven. Ella sólo se rio y con la cámara de su equipo se puso a filmarlo todo y volvió a aterrizar frente al alcalde que de nuevo le sacudió el casco.

—Muy bien, fue encantador señor alcalde. Ahora, ¿le parece si nos ponemos a trabajar?

—¡Por supuesto señorita Peace! — Dijo el buen hombre. — Por aquí si nos hace el favor, tenemos todos los materiales que solicitó además de unos cuantos obreros. Todo por nuestra cuenta por supuesto.

Bea se dejó guiar mientras los murmullos acerca de su transporte seguían, aunque no le importaba gran cosa. Entonces comenzó a construir la maquinaria del generador mientras que los albañiles recibieron instrucciones específicas para construir el búnker que protegería de los Electricity o cualquier otro curioso. Pero esta vez el dispositivo cambió un poco del diseño habitual. Desde su encuentro desagradable en Mane-Hattan Bea decidió agregar una de las medidas de seguridad que se utilizaba en su hogar: un dispositivo que reaccionaba negativamente ante la presencia de la magia, y si alguien se atrevía a utilizar la magia con su aparato; éste inmediatamente explotaría llevándose con él al que torpemente lo intentó. Una medida especial para que los magos no dedujeran cómo funcionaban las armas de los usuarios de tecnología y éstos pudieran hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando cayó la noche se despidió cortésmente del alcalde y dirigió su moto a Ponyville.

—¡Pero señorita Peace! ¿Por qué no se hace el hechizo de caminar sobre las nubes? Seguro que será mucho más práctico que regresar a Ponyville.

—No tengo problema con ello, además no sé utilizarlo señor alcalde — sonrió la joven.

Entonces descendió. Iba de buen humor, pero se desmejoró un poco ante la perspectiva de seguir atrapada viviendo con un Nivel 25; por suerte este trabajo de Cloudsdale al ser doble la dejaba mucho más cerca de comprar su casa. Se puso a conducir despacio en el área boscosa que la separaba de Ponyville; ya que eso era uno de los aspectos que le encantaban de Equestria, que existían aun grandes áreas sin urbanizar. Entonces sus sensores se volvieron locos.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Varios rayos de energía mágica fueron disparados contra ella, que rápidamente logró eludir con la velocidad de su moto, pero más y más venían de todas direcciones, esto era una emboscada. Sin más, Beatrix puso más velocidad en su motocicleta y avanzó al frente a toda velocidad, dispuesta a darle una lección a quienquiera que estuviera fastidiándola. Se iba acercando, se iba acercando; puso la moto al revés y dejó que la gravedad cumpliera con su objetivo.

El changelling más cercano soltó un grito al notar aquello, cuando veía la moto acercarse a toda prisa, pero sin piloto.

—¿Qué? ¿En dónde se metió?

Pronto se vio reducido a cenizas por un ataque a la espalda. Los que estaban cerca dispararon varios rayos, rayos que rebotaron contra una especie de esfera de energía en cuyo centro se encontraba la ingeniera Beatrix Peace, fumando tranquilamente; aunque en realidad estaba buscando una salida. Había demasiados y aunque era una militar capacitada tampoco había por qué exagerar.

Todos los changelling entonces cargaron contra ella, que simplemente extendió su casco y de su equipo salió una especie de esfera color azul con un botón verde sobre ésta. Beatrix apretó el botón y arrojó la esfera; que explotó creando una descarga de energía tal que el grupo de diez que venía se redujo a cero. Pero había más, muchos más; los detectores de Beatrix no mentían.

Dos docenas de descargas mágicas le llegaron por ambos lados, izquierdo y derecho; obligándola a retroceder en el aire y a perder altura. Su jet-pack estaba perdiendo potencia, toda la energía estaba siendo redirigida a los escudos. Comenzó a descender mientras que el ataque seguía. Devolvió el fuego un par de veces pero igual no podía arriesgarse demasiado, si sus escudos perdían potencia esto podría ponerse peor de lo que ya estaba. Pero al apenas tocar el suelo todas las descargas cesaron; y antes que Beatrix pudiera preguntarse qué demonios, un solo ataque fue lanzado contra ella. Esta vez el efecto fue devastador, apenas el ataque impactó contra ella, las pulseras escudo de Bea soltaron chispas electrocutando a su dueña y la hicieron caer. La ingeniera se levantó pero una nueva descarga se disparó contra ella, ésta vez más débil que las anterior pero lo suficientemente poderosa como para lanzarla lejos.

_Escudos a un cuarto de capacidad_. Beatrix escupió un poco de sangre y se levantó para ver a su nuevo oponente. Los sensores, aunque debilitados por el ataque, reaccionaron de inmediato. Nivel 25.

—La jefa de los insectos, supongo — dijo Bea con su vaporizador listo.

—La misma — dijo Chrysalis avanzando. — Su jefa, su Reina; pero ante todo su madre. Hace unos cuantos días te atreviste a asesinar a dos de mis hijos, y hoy ya van otros once. ¿Qué no tienes corazón?

—Si no estás dispuesto a dar tu vida, no puedes llamarte soldado — dijo Beatrix.

Chrysalis lanzó otra descarga contra Bea, que esta vez pudo esquivarla con la ayuda del jet-pack. Y aunque tenía su arma lista, sabía que tenía que escapar. No podía enfrentarse a un Nivel 25 con el equipo que tenía; mucho menos ahora que los otros malditos se habían encargado de dañarlo. Apenas si podría contra un Nivel 4 ahora; y era muy arriesgado algo así.

Más y más ataques, que Bea tuvo que esquivar como pudo; la ayudaba tanto su jet-pack como por su propia agilidad; pero más ataques mágicos por la espalda la lograron derribar. El jet-pack soltó chispas, igual que todo su equipo militar.

—¿Qué fue lo que habías dicho, querida? Que si no estás dispuesta a dar tu vida no eras un soldado. Bueno, aunque no me agrada lo que le hiciste a mis hijos, tienes razón. ¿O acaso vas a suplicar por piedad ahora que estás del otro lado, soldado?

Bea se levantó.

—¿Te parece a ti que es la primera vez que estoy en esta situación? Sola, desprotegida ante un Nivel 25 en el medio de la nada. No, es más bien la cuarta.

Chrysalis levantó una ceja, esta tipa realmente era alguien interesante. Sólo tenía una duda:

—¿Nivel 25?

—Tu nivel de poder, 25 es el máximo.

—Ya — respondió la Reina atacando de nuevo, pero esta vez Beatrix contraatacó con otra de sus granadas I.U. (Las esferas azules con el botón encima).

La explosión lanzó lejos a Beatrix, haciendo que se lastimara aún más; pero a Chrysalis más bien la irritó el ataque. Claro, su poder era tal que una pequeñez así no iba a afectarla; y como castigo por su insolencia, le lanzó otra descarga a Beatrix. Todo lo electrónico soltó chispas, lastimando a la comandante. De todos modos no se rindió y trató de levantarse, aunque esta vez no pudo; ya que su prótesis mecánica había dejado de funcionar también. Los changelling, liderados por su Reina, comenzaron a avanzar.

—Y esto no está más que empezando, pagarás por todas las vidas que me debes. Mis hijos, mis niños, estás a punto de saber qué se siente la ira de una madre dolida. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no te atemorizas; tienes un poco de miedo pero no del que te hace perder el control ¿Cómo es que alguien puede mantener la calma en tu situación?  
>—Como dije, es la cuarta vez que me pasa esto, imbécil.<p>

Uno de los changelling iba a atacar pero Chrysalis lo paró.

—La necesitamos viva y en condiciones de trabajar.

Bea entonces sonrió con ironía, claro, la querían por sus máquinas. Había llamado demasiado la atención, eso fue lo que logró que los insectos se fijaran en ella y como siempre su agresividad pudo más que su sentido común. En serio que su pasado como soldado le había traído problemas.

—Soy un soldado y estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida, así como de llevarme conmigo a todos los que pueda — dijo Bea entonces usando lo último que le quedaba: el control remoto de su motocicleta.

El aparato llegó volando a gran velocidad lanzando varios misiles rudimentarios (con la chatarra de Rusty no pudo crear algo más elaborado) con los cuales logró que los changelling se dispersaran y la moto pudiera recogerla y salir volando a toda velocidad. Chrysalis no hizo nada esta vez, sabía que la otra ya había alcanzado terreno con población a juzgar por lo rápido que iba. Se limitó a ver con odio cómo la otra se escapaba de sus garras.

—Te ganaste mi respeto Beatrix Peace. Valiente hasta el final, valiente y desafiante. — Luego se fijó en sus hijos: — Bien, nos largamos antes que venga alguien. Además tenemos que darles una despedida digna a sus hermanos.

—Madre, ¿qué haremos ahora?

—Nada, déjenmelo a mí. Ya me di cuenta que ella requiere que me ocupe personalmente de esto; no me perdonaré que por mandarlos a ustedes los pierda, soy mucho más fuerte y debí hacer esta misión en solitario.

—Mamá, nosotros lo hicimos por nuestros hermanos — dijo otro de los changelling. — Tú no nos obligaste, llegamos por nuestra cuenta.

—Ya no somos larvas, déjanos ayudarte — dijo otro.

Chrysalis abrazó a sus hijos, no quería exponerlos pero era cierto que eran adultos ya y que podían tomar sus propias decisiones. Pero dolía, había tenido a lo largo de su vida inmortal cientos de miles de hijos; pero no acababa de acostumbrarse a la idea de perderlos. Ella era la Reina de los changelling, pero ante todo su madre y no quería que nada malo les pasara; pero tampoco podía negarles el buscar justicia por sus hermanos caídos.

—Bien, nos reorganizaremos, tenemos que pensar bien en que nuestra oponente es un poco más peligrosa de lo que pensamos. Y ante todo cuidarnos los unos a los otros.

El pequeño ejército se cuadró y siguió a su madre de regreso a la colmena.

Mientras tanto en el Palacio de Twilight, la moto entró a través de una de las ventanas principales.

—¡Bea! — Se quejó Twilight, aunque se calló al ver el estado en el que estaba la ingeniera.

Tenía quemaduras por todo el cuerpo y apenas respiraba. No había que decir más, la bajó de su motocicleta y la levantó con su magia llevándola con su magia hacia el hospital más cercano. Raro, apenas su magia rozó el cuerpo de Beatrix comenzó a sentir esa extraña interferencia alrededor suyo que evitaba la magia; pero esta interferencia pronto se fue, como si estuviera dejando de pelear; al mismo tiempo que un pitido irritante salió de las pulseras.

—¿Qué te pasó? Bea, ¿Cómo es que…?

Pero estaba inconsciente. Entonces la llevó al hospital y tras dejarla en buenos cascos, corrió a llamar a sus amigas. Cuando llegaron al lugar, se dieron cuenta que el doctor, un experto unicornio, estaba bastante preocupado.

—¿Y bien? — Preguntó Twilight.

—En primer lugar no sabemos dónde termina el metal y comienza ella. Tiene tal cantidad de aparatos encima que no podemos proceder si no los quitamos todos. Y lo peor es que no podemos utilizar la magia para auxiliarnos, pues reaccionan negativamente.

—¿A qué se refiere? — Preguntó Twilight.

—Si se usa la magia éstos comienzan a soltar chispas y amenazan con explotar causando un gran daño. Aun intentamos de removerlos a casco pero, no sabemos cómo.

Spike no se hizo rogar, entró al cuarto en donde yacía Bea y los doctores y enfermeras trataban de quitar inútilmente su mochila metálica o equipo militar. Pero no importaba, él ya había visto en dónde guardaba Bea lo que necesitaban en ese momento. Abrió por la fuerza el compartimiento, en circunstancias normales el mecanismo de defensa se hubiera activado pero ahora toda la energía estaba redirigiéndose al sistema de soporte vital. Finalmente el dragón se las arregló para encontrar lo que buscaba: la Tablet de Bea.

—¡Lo tengo! Seguramente tendrá instrucciones para quitarle sus cosas de encima.

—¡Brillante Spike! — Dijo Twilight preparando su cuerno. — Ahora…

—¡Twilight espera! — Le dijo Applejack. — Oíste lo que dijo el doctor, esto tiene que hacerse a casco.

—O a garra — dijo Spike tocando la pantalla, haciendo que ésta se iluminara de pronto revelando el menú.

Fueron varias horas, aprendiendo a utilizar el aparato, pero al final Spike lo logró; tenía algo de miedo por su amiga pero el equipo militar la mantenía con vida. Finalmente encontró los archivos diferentes, y entró en cada una de las carpetas.

—¡Ey miren esto! ¡Video-diario de Beatrix Peace! ¿Puede que haya algo ahí? — Sugirió Pinkie Pie.

—No quiero invadir la privacidad de nadie — dijo Spike. — No, debe haber una pista… ¿Tal vez aquí, en "Equipo Militar"?

Hizo clik y apareció una imagen de la mochila metálica de Bea. Spike seleccionó información y sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Fluttershy.

—Esto, no, realmente no creo que… no tiene cómo quitarlo — dijo Spike.

—¿Qué leíste Spike? — Preguntó Twilight con autoridad.

Spike suspiró y leyó:

—El modelo N.76-34b proporciona al usuario un nivel de protección contra todo tipo de magia hasta Nivel 5; mas presenta 0 efectividad cuando se hace frente a un Nivel 25. El equipo igualmente proporciona mecanismos ofensivos como el… el resto son descripciones de los aparatos de Bea.

Twilight le quitó el aparato a Spike y comenzó a revisar el contenido. No podía creerlo, en serio que no. Al igual que el mentado generador solar; todas las armas, escudos, jet-pack, exoesqueleto y demás nada funcionaba con magia, era pura tecnología, y parecía tecnología especialmente pensada para luchar contra la magia.

—Por eso siempre está tan paranoica — murmuró Twilight. — Por eso no quería quitarse las pulseras cuando Rarity le hizo el vestido, son lo que principalmente bloquea la magia. Pero también tiene otras cosas, como armas de alto poder. Hasta están registrados varios fármacos como uno especial que bloquea hechizos de verdad; y algo que impide soñar.

Todas intercambiaron diversos comentarios.

—No entiendo — dijo Fluttershy. — ¿Entonces Bea pelea contra la magia? Pero si se ve tan dulce, y se la pasa construyendo cosas; no destruyendo.

—Bueno pero actúa muy grosera con otros unicornios — dijo Rarity comenzando a sospechar. — Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué terminó así? ¿Creen que trató de matar a un unicornio y terminó defendiéndose?

Twilight negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, ella mantiene su distancia.

—¡Pero… entonces fue Bea se vio en la necesidad de defenderse! — Dijo Spike. — ¿Alguien la atacó?

—Casi seguro — confirmó la alicornio morada sin quitar su vista del aparato. — Bueno, ya lo sabremos cuando despierte, tengo lo que buscábamos: cómo quitarle esto y tiene que ser a casco.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, he aquí el final de otro cap de la experta en robótica. Hasta ahora tuve una narración más bien lenta, pero quería otra pelea entre Bea y un Nivel 25 en donde realmente alguien intentara lastimarla; si alguien leyó la versión anterior recordarán que Celestia sólo la estaba probando. Esta vez puse que alguien peleara en serio. Sin más:<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
